


【赤苇总受】有时这样的假期也是

by envsanqian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envsanqian/pseuds/envsanqian
Summary: 作者原话：休息日去按摩的赤苇被按摩师第3体育馆组戏弄的故事。 内容包括色情按摩、焦躁、拘束、催情剂、AV棒、语言责罚、催情剂开发、性感带、射精管理、会阴责备等。所以，不擅长的人请注意。 一半平行世界 ，一半不是。因为前一部作品并不多见，所以想写一部很久没有写过内容、很有 r 感的作品。 想吃多少就吃多少 H。 反省的一点是，因为随心所欲的写作，所以写作时间变长了…… 希望有时间的时候能读一下。和系列前作一样，内容非常荒唐。 如果心胸宽广，认为这样也没关系，请来看看。无授权翻译，群内自嗨作品。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 7





	【赤苇总受】有时这样的假期也是

这个作品是排球少年！！! 赤苇总受(月赤、黑、兔赤)のR-18 BL作品。

* 不擅长男人之间性描写的人  
* (色情按摩、焦躁、拘束、催情剂、AV棒、语言责罚、催情剂开发、性感带、射精管理、会阴责备等描写的人)  
* (未满18岁的人)   
* 喜欢健康全的排球少年！！! 的一方  
* 不擅长特定 CP 以外的np的一方

请不要观看。

OK！ 如果可以的话，请继续下一页。  
(请注意背后! ! !)

最近觉得身体很僵硬，所以找了家有学生折扣的按摩店。   
这是我第一次不是来整体而是来按摩的，所以有点紧张。

接待结束后，除了内衣什么都没穿的状态下，穿上一件薄薄的浴袍。   
好像是为了不被按摩时使用的油，弄脏衣服的缘故。

换好衣服坐在床边，房门被敲了一下，我应了一声，负责人走了进来。   
……咦，那个，有两个人的吗？

“你好。今天负责赤苇的是月岛和... ”  
“我是黑尾。请多关照。”  
“啊，请多关照... ”

笑容满面地向我打招呼的两位哥哥。  
虽然不太清楚，但两人看起来都很友好，这时的我暂时松了一口气。

有时候这样的假日也是

打过招呼后，问了为什么是两个人，他回答说: 全身套餐是两个人一起做的。 尤其是像我这样体格的男人。   
和整体不同，似乎也有放松的目的，首先是沐浴在芳香的蒸汽中。 这样血液循环好像就更好了。 从侧面的喷射口中冒出烟来。 闻起来确实不错。   
我呆呆地向上看，眼睛被毛巾遮住了。 突然一片漆黑让我很吃惊，但我没有说什么，总比四目相对好吧。 这样更舒服。

准备的声音结束后，两人接触到了身体。 一边按摩一边聊了一会。

“赤苇君在运动吗? 肌肉很好哦。”  
“我在排球... ... 可能会有点肌肉。”  
“像你这样的人肯定是球队的核心吧? ”  
“不，我只不过是是支撑别人的一方。”

仰面躺着，下半身被仔细地揉搓着。 被细腻的手慢慢揉捏确实很舒服。

但是，我的身体渐渐发生了变化。

“哈，哈... ，嗯嗯... ! ”

总觉得身体很烫。 而且，明明没有意识，呼吸却变得急促起来。 我觉得呼出的气有点烫，按摩一般都是这样的吗？

“舒服吗，赤苇桑? ”  
“哈，哈，哈... ! ”

因为呼吸太困难，连回答都很辛苦。 但令人窒息的还有一个因素。 那是因为刚才还扑向身体的芳香的蒸气正压在我的脸上。 越是吸入甜甜的蒸汽味，心跳就越快。

“现在蒸汽正在进入体内，这样效果会更好哦 ~ ”  
“啊... ? 啊，是的... ... ”

听到这句话，我暂时回答了，但说实话，我还是无法抹去那颗怀疑的心。   
是这样的吗？ 只要空气中有成分，就可以随意进入体内，所以没有必要非要面对脸部... 。   
就在我还没有完全理解的时候，自称是月岛的负责人开口了。

「油的量也加上去吧 ~ 。虽然含有稍微有点火辣辣的成分，但是没有害处，请放心」  
「是，是... ! 唔，唔... ! 」

黏糊糊的液体突然喷上来，令人吃惊。 冰冷的触感让我不由得发出了声音。 滴下来的油一直涂到脚趾间和脚趾间。 正如负责人所说的那样，火辣辣的感觉产生了无法形容的令人着急的感觉。   
油正在慢慢追加。 说太多了也不过分。 因为是第一次，所以我不太清楚，需要那么多吗。

“如果疼的话，请告诉我哦。”  
“哦，不，不疼，但是... ! ”  
“是吗? 那么我会追加更多的哦~”   
“诶、什、什么? 不、不要这么、这么... ...！ ”   
“因为多使用会更有效果”  
“呀，啊，~ ~ ~ ~ ... ! ”

滑溜溜的手，摸着我的下半身。 四只手掌合着气息在皮肤上滑动的感觉就像要发出声音一样。 总算咬住下嘴唇，避免了发出怪声。

但是他们的手指已经伸到了他们大腿根部。 因为没穿内裤，差点就摸到了重要的地方。 按摩的话，会被揉到那种地步吗，我不太清楚。 但是，感到羞愧的我微微闭上双腿反抗。

”啊，那个，不用做到这样、”  
”好的，这里有淋巴，我会小心地按摩哦~”  
”诶，诶，等等... ! ”

正要请他停手时，负责人反而开始在关键时刻磨蹭起来。 在大腿和自己的根部之间、不停的不停的摩挲着。   
又加了更多的油，黏糊糊的感觉更让我觉得怪怪的。

“呀，啊，不要，那里，别这样... ! ”  
“怎么了? 这附近有什么不对劲吗? ”  
“呜哇! ! ! ! ? ”

只用手指挠着腿根的时候，我的耐心已经到了极限。 身体一下子有了巨大的反应。 说实在的，身体感觉到了奇怪的方向。

虽然感觉很舒服，但是刚才的明显是从性的意义上感觉到的。 羞愧难当，我赶紧捂住嘴巴。被吸引注意力的时候，他们继续以一种猥亵的方式接触。

「嗯嗯嗯... ! 等，哈、呜哇！等，等等... ! ! 」  
“效果出来了，我们再努力一点吧~赤苇君，大概这附近很僵硬吧? 这里，如果被揉的话身体会发热的感觉不是吗? ”   
「 ~ ~ ~ ... ! ! ! ? ? 啊，啊，那、那里、不，不要... ! ! ! 」

本来应该是叫了声停下，不知为什么，小哥他们同时进行了我讨厌的摸法。 无论是右脚还是左脚，都在轻轻地搔痒大腿。 但我不是怕痒。 我的身体开始把那个当作了快感。

因为，如果被这样摸了，就算知道是按摩，但是我还是有感觉的! ！  
啊，不妙，这个必须真的停止才行的家伙... ！

“不、不要... ! 等等，不要，不要、! ”  
“赤苇桑——，如果你动得太多，就困扰啦。”  
“啊，啊，啊... ... ! ? ”  
“那么现在要按摩上半身了哦。请把手臂交叉在上面。”   
“诶... ... ? ”

そう言うと俺は上体を起こされた。黒尾さんが後ろに回って、そのまま俺の腕を持ち上げる。頭の上で両肘を抱えるような姿勢を取ったせいで、胸を突き出すような恰好になった。なんでわざわざ手を上にしないといけないのかよく分からないでいると、今度は膝を立てて足を広げるよう指示を出される。

这么一说，上半身就被抬了起来。 黑尾先生绕到后面，就这样举起了我的手臂。 由于双肘抱在头上的姿势，他的胸部变得更加突出。 因为不明白为什么要特意把手放在上面的话，这次被指示竖起膝盖张开双腿。

「はい、頭の上に手を持ってきて…」  
「え、え…？こう、ですか…？」  
「そうですね、ではそのまま腕を組んだままにしてください。終わるまでほどいちゃダメですよー」  
「こっちもやりやすいように膝立ててくださいネ」  
「っ！！？や、ちょっ、と、あ、待ってくださ…！」  
「じゃあ胸にもオイルかけていきまーす」  
「ふぁっ！？」

”是的，把手放在头上... ””呃... ? 是这样吗... ? ” “是啊，那么就这样挽着胳膊吧。在结束之前不要乱动哦。” “请把膝盖竖起来，这样我也容易做到”“ ! ? 等、等一下... ... ”“那么，我也要往胸口抹油了” “哼! ? ”

戸惑う俺は無視されて、俺の胸にも例のオイルがかけられ始めた。こぼれる前に胸全体に広げられる。コリとか感じたこともない胸に手の平が這う様子を、俺も最初は施術の一つなんだと思って見ていたたんだけど。だんだんと胸全体をマッサージする手が、乳輪をなぞるような動きに変わってきて。くるくると何周もその周りだけをなぞってくる。

迷惑不解的我被无视了，胸口也开始喷上那种油。 在洒出来之前展开到整个胸部。 一开始我也以为这只是一种手掌摸胸部的手术。 渐渐地，我按摩整个胸部的手，变成了一个乳晕的动作。 它一圈又一圈地循环着。

「このあたりにもリンパがあるのでじっくり毒素を流していきますね～」  
「え、あ、そこに、リンパが、あるんですか…？」  
「ありますよ～。だんだん胸が熱くなってきたら、毒素が流れていってる証拠ですから安心してください」  
「っ、っ…！は、いぃ…！」

「这附近也有淋巴，所以会慢慢释放毒素呢 ~ 」「啊，那里，有淋巴吗... ? 」 “有啊! 胸口越来越热，说明毒素正在流动，请您放心。” “啊，啊... ... 啊，啊... ... ! ”

え、俺も知識がないから定かではないんだけど。本当にそこにリンパ腺があるの？そこ、どう考えても乳首だと思うんだけど。  
おかしい、何かおかしい、そう思った俺が一人焦っていれば、今度は露骨に乳首をつねられて。

哎，我也没什么知识，所以也不是很确定。 你确定那里有淋巴腺？ 那里，怎么想都觉得是乳头。 奇怪，有什么奇怪的，如果我一个人这么着急的话，这次就会露骨地被掐住乳头。

「はぁうっ！？」

“哈哈! ? ”

思わず大きな声がでてしまった。口を塞ごうとも思ったけど、今度は手を上にしていたからそうはできない。俺は必至で声を抑えながら身をよじった。それでも黒尾さんの手は自在に動く。  
ぬめる指が、オイルをすり込むように胸を弄って。尖ってきた先端の感触を楽しむように、押し込んだり、爪で引っ掻いたり。小刻みに左右に弾かれると、もう悶えずにはいられなかった。

我忍不住大声说出来。 我也想捂住嘴，但这次我把手放在上面，所以我不能那么做。 我拼命压低声音扭动着身体。 尽管如此，黑尾先生的手还是很自在地动着。 光滑的手指，像擦油一样抚摸着胸口。 为了享受尖锐的尖端的触感，有时用指甲抓挠。 左右摇摆，她忍不住扭动起来。

「ん、は、っぅぅぅ…！！ぁ、や、だ、やめて、くださ…！」  
「どうして？今いい感じで毒素が流れてるところなのに」  
「っ、で、も、声、が…！」  
「んん～？赤葦くん、もしかして敏感な人？胸触られて感じちゃった？」  
「っっ！！！」

「嗯，哈，呜呜呜呜呜... ! ! 啊，不要，不要，请，请... ! 」「为、为什么? 现在明、明明正在流毒素呢」「但、但是声、声音... ! 」 “嗯 ~ ? 赤苇君，莫非是个敏感的人? 胸部被触摸感觉到了吗? ” “ ! ! ! ”

その発言に、俺は頬を赤くする。胸なんて自分で弄ったこともないし、誰からもこんな入念に触られたことなかったから。乳首で感じるっていう感覚を俺は知らなかった。敏感なのかは指標がないから分からない。  
でも言葉にされると、マッサージで感じた自分がとても破廉恥な気がして。言い返すこともできないから、黙って唇を噛みしめた。

听到这番话，我的脸都红了。 我从来没有自己弄过我的胸部，也从来没有人这么小心翼翼地抚摸过我。 我不知道用乳头感觉这种感觉。 敏感还是因为没有指标所以不清楚。 但是当我说出来的时候，我觉得自己在按摩中感到非常无耻。 我无法回答，只好默默地咬着嘴唇。

そんな風に葛藤していると、今度は月島さんが声をかけてくる。

像那样纠结的话，这次月岛先生会来搭话。

「やっぱり若いですね。気持ちよくなってきちゃいました？」  
「ひゃ…っ！！？」  
「ここ、元気になっちゃってますよ？」

「果然还是很年轻呢。感觉好点了吗? 」「呀... ! ? 」「这里，感觉好点了吗? 」

はだけた衣類の間から顔をのぞかせているのは、勃ち上がった俺のモノ。半笑いでそれをつつかれた。  
言い訳できない証拠を示唆される。タオルで前が見れない俺でも、恥ずかしさでどうにかなりそうだった。しかもマッサージ師のお兄さんたちの手は止まらない。オイルなんてまだまだ追加してくるし、俺がびくりと反応してしまうところばかり撫でてくる。

从敞开的衣服中间探出头来的，是我的保加利亚。 我半笑着被戳了一下。 暗示了无法辩驳的证据。 即使是用毛巾看不见前方的我，也觉得羞愧难当。 而且按摩师哥们的手还不停。 油什么的还要追加，只会摸我突然有反应的地方。

「ひ、ぁ、や、やだ、も、やめてください…っ！」  
「どうして？感じちゃうから？」  
「赤葦さんは敏感だからしょうがないデスネ。ああ、せっかくですから抜いちゃいましょうか？」  
「っ！！？？う、嘘、やだ、い、いいですからっ！！」

“不、不要、不要、不要... ... ! ”“为什么? 因为会有感觉? ” “因为赤苇很敏感，所以没办法。啊，好不容易抽出来吧? ” 「 ! ? 骗、骗、骗人、不要、不要紧! ! 」

突然の提案に、俺は激しく動揺した。ただでさえいっぱいいっぱいだっていうのに、何を言い出すんだこの人たちは！  
見えないけど足を閉じて抵抗しようとしたら、強引に足を開かれた。ベッドに月島さんが乗ってきたみたいで、俺の足の間に体が入り込む。

突如其来的提议激怒了我。 这些人本来就已经够多的了，他们到底想说些什么呀！ 我看不见，但我闭上双腿想反抗，结果被强行打开了双腿。 好像月岛先生坐到了我的床上，身体钻进了我的两腿之间。

「ちょ、いいです！ほんとにいいですから！！」  
「遠慮しなくていいデスヨ」  
「そうですよ～。うちの月島はテクニシャンだし？」  
「黒尾さんほんと余計なこと言う」  
「とか言いつつまんざらでもないんでしょ？」  
「まぁね。さ、それでは触っていきますネ」

“不、不用了! 真的很好! ”“不用客气”“是的... ... 我们的月岛是技术人员，对吧? ” “黑尾学长真是多管闲事。” ”你不会觉得这很无聊吧? ””好吧，让我摸摸你”

そう言って、するりと月島さんが一度俺の熱を撫で上げた時。

说着，月岛轻轻抚摸了一下我的体温。

「ん、ぁ、あぁぁ…っ！？」

「嗯，啊，啊啊啊... ! ? 」

ぎゅう、と全身に力が入るほど、その部分から耐えがたい快感が送り込まれてきた。  
あまりの気持ちよさに声を抑えるのを忘れる。

从那个部位发出了难以忍受的快感，她全身越来越用力。 因为太舒服而忘记压低声音。

「はっ、はっ…！？や、ぁ、あっ！や、やだ、それ、しないで…っ！」

“哈、哈... ... ! ? 不、不要、不要这么做... ... ! ”

言っても俺も男だし、最も敏感な場所を触られたら感じるのは当たり前。  
だけどたった一度指先でなぞられた程度で、腰が浮いてしまうほど気持ちよくなるなんてありえない。つい、つい、と指を動かされるだけで、何度も腰が跳ねてしまう。けれど変だ、いつもこんなに感じたりしない。  
明らかに異常な反応に、誰よりも俺が困惑していた。

话虽这么说，我也是个男人，最敏感的地方被触摸当然会有感觉。 但是仅仅被指尖划过一次，就会让人心情舒畅，这是不可能的。 光是手指不由自主地一动，就让我的腰不知跳了多少次。 但奇怪的是，我从来没有这样的感觉。 对于明显异常的反应，我比任何人都困惑。

「ゃ、やだ、まって、待ってください…」  
「あれ？ちょっと触っただけでもそんな反応しちゃうんですか？」  
「もしかして赤葦くん、今すっごい感じた？そんな風に分かりやすい感じ方してると、月島からいじめられちゃうよ？」  
「い、じめ、って…」

“那，不要，等一下，等一下... ”“咦? 哪怕只是碰一下，你就会有那种反应? ” “难道赤苇，现在感觉很棒吗? 如果感觉这么容易理解的话，会被月岛欺负哦? ” “欺、欺负... ... ”

いじめられる、とはどういう意味なんだろう。深く考えたくない。ただただ怖い。  
だって、撫でられるだけの愛撫でここまで感じているのに。もし、これからもっともっと激しく扱かれたらどうなってしまうんだろう。

被欺负是什么意思呢。 我不想深究。 只是害怕。 因为，明明只是被抚摸的爱抚就已经感觉到这里了。 如果，以后被更激烈地对待会怎么样呢。

「いじめてるんじゃないですよ。より気持ちよくしてあげるだけデス。ね、赤葦さんもどうせなら気持ちいいほうがいいデショ？」  
「は、ぁ、あ、あっ、んんん…！！」

“我不是在欺负你，我只是想让你舒服一点。喂，你也觉得舒服一点比较好吗? ” “哈，啊，啊，嗯嗯嗯... ! ! ”

俺の反応を確かめるように、月島さんの指先が先端から付け根までをしつこいくらい何度も往復する。それにいちいち俺もびくりと身体をゆすってしまって。羞恥心から、せめて声だけは我慢しようと思ったんだけど。

就像是在确认我的反应一样，月岛的指尖从指尖到根部不停地来回走动。 而且我也一个一个地摇晃着身体。 出于羞耻心，我决定至少忍耐一下声音。

「ん、んっ、ぁ、うっ、ひ…！ん、んんぅ…！」  
「いかがですか赤葦さん？」  
「気持ちいいですか？」  
「はっ、ぎ、ひぅぅ…っ！！」

“嗯，嗯，啊，呜，咿... ! 嗯，嗯嗯呜... ! ”“怎么样，赤苇小姐? ”“舒服吗? ”“哈，呀，呜呜... ! ! ”

本格的に扱かれ始めたら、そんなのは不可能だった。滑りがよくなるよう、刺激のあるオイルを上から垂らされて。液体を広げるため、上下に手を動かされる。  
しかも見えないのと他人からされるっていうのが、不思議といい感じのスパイスになってしまったみたいで。ただでさえいつもより感じているのに、どんどん快感は増す一方。

一旦开始被正式对待，那是不可能的。 从上面滴下有刺激性的油来润滑。 手被上下移动，以便散开液体。 而且，看不见和别人对她做的事，好像变成了一种奇妙的香料。 本来就比平时感觉好，却越来越快感。

「ふは、ぁ、あっ、んぁぁ…！！」  
「よさそうですネ？」  
「～～～っ、っく、う、んん―――…っ！！！」

“哈哈，啊，唔啊啊... ! ! ”“看起来不错吧? ”“ ~ ~ ~ ，唔，唔，唔，唔，唔... ! ! ! ! ”

バラバラに指を動かされて、俺のを揉みこむように手が動く。搾り取られそう、と思ったころには、わっかにした手が激しく俺のモノを扱き出して。そのきつい刺激に耐えられなくなりそうなころ、ふと緩やかな愛撫に戻される。

手指乱七八糟地动着，就像揉我的手一样。 就在我觉得自己快要被榨干的时候，一只被弄乱的手猛烈地把我的东西拿了出来。 就在她快要无法忍受这种强烈刺激的时候，她又回到了柔和的爱抚中。

「んふ、ぅ、っ、ふっ、く、ぁ、ぁぁああ…っ！」

“唔呼，唔，唔，唔，唔，啊，啊啊啊啊... ! ”

その巧みな指使いと絶妙な力加減。自慰でするみたいな、単調に握って上下に動かすやり方じゃない。

那巧妙的手指动作和绝妙的力度。 这可不是自慰那种单调地握着上下移动的方式。

こんなのは知らない。気持ちよすぎる。自分でするのと全然違う！

我不知道这是什么。 太舒服了。 这和我自己做的完全不同！

「あっ、ああ…！だ、め、だめ、こんなの…っ！！」  
「だめ？だめって言う割に、赤葦さんのからはどんどん先走りが溢れてますよ？」  
「ひ、ぁ、そ、んな、こと…」  
「赤葦くんは、そんなことないって言ってんぞ？」   
「じゃあ見て確かめましょうか」  
「っ！！？」

“啊，啊啊... ... ! 不，不行，不能这样... ... ! ”“不行? 虽然我说了不行，但是赤苇小姐的前程却越来越多了哦! ” “你、你不、不是... ... ” “红苇说没有这回事? ”“那我们看看再确认一下吧”“ ! ! ? ”

するりとタオルを外されて、急に視界が明るくなった。久しぶりに布以外のものを認識した俺の視界に入ってきたのは、月島さんに触られている俺のモノ。  
少し薄暗いけど、ライトで照らされて光るそれ。先端を月島さんの指がくるくる回って、見せつけるように上げられた指が、ねっとり糸を引く。

毛巾一下子被取下来，视线顿时变得明亮起来。 好久没有看到除了布以外的东西了，进入我视野的是被月岛摸过的我的东西。 虽然有点昏暗，但是被灯光照得发光的那个。 月岛的手指在顶端不停地旋转，仿佛在炫耀似的举起的手指牵着绳子。

「ぁ、ぁあ…」  
「見えます？これでもまだ言い訳しますか？」  
「ぅぅ…、や、も、やめて…」  
「今更やめていいんデスカ？こーんなに感じちゃってるのに？」  
「ひゃ、ぁ…っ！！ああぁ…」  
「やめられないよな？マッサージで感じちゃうような、やらしい赤葦くんは」  
「っ！！」

”哦，哦... ””你看到了吗? 你还想找借口吗? ””哦... 哦，别这样... ” “事到如今还不行吗，德斯卡? 明明感觉这么好? ” “呀，啊... ... ! 啊啊... ... ”“不能停下来吧? 那种可以通过按摩感受到的，讨厌的红芦苇”“啊! ! ”

耳元で黒尾さんに囁かれる。  
そんな声にまで、ぞくりとしてしまったこの身体が恨めしい。

黑尾小姐在我耳边低语。 连这样的声音都让我毛骨悚然的身体，真是令人痛恨。

「あれ～？今やらしいって言われて興奮した？赤葦くんって意外とMなのかな？」  
「や、ちが、ちがいます…っ！そんな、こと、な、ぁ、あっ…！！」  
「そろそろイッちゃいそうです？だけどもっと…」  
「ひゃあぅっ！！？」  
「どうしようもなくなってからイク方がいいですよね？」  
「あっ、あっ、ぁぁぁああぁあ…！！」

“咦? 听说现在很流行，你很兴奋吗? 红苇子意外的是 m 吗? ”“不、不是... ... ! 怎、怎么回事啊、啊、啊... ... ! ! ” “差不多快要高潮了吧? 但是更... ... ” “呀! ! ? ”“等到无可奈何的时候再去比较好吧? ”“啊，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! ”

先端をこねるような動きをされて、ぐぐっと腰が浮く。でもその後、竿の部分を手のひら全体で撫でられて。何度も擦りあげられて気持ちいいのに、もどかしいような触られ方をされると、どうしても解放へ向かいたい心が身体を動かしてしまう。ねだるように月島さんの手に自身を擦り付けると、そのまま両手で包み込まれた。両方の親指が、裏筋や先端を丹念に弄ってきて、それはもう極上の快感だった。いっそこのままずっと、その甘い刺激に身を委ねてしまいたくなるほどの。

像是在揉捏前端一样的动作，让我的腰一下子浮了起来。 然后他们用整个手掌抚摸着这根杆子。 一次又一次的擦伤让人心情舒畅，可是一旦被人不耐烦地触摸，无论如何都想解放的心情就会动摇身体。 她恳求似的把自己蹭到月岛的手上，就这样被双手包住了。 两只大拇指细心地玩弄着背筋和尖端，这已经是极好的快感了。 我甚至想一直这样下去，让自己沉浸在那甜蜜的刺激中。

「はっ、はっ…！は、ぁ、あああぁぁ―――…！！」  
「…っと、ダメダメ。まだ我慢した方が気持ちいですからネ」  
「ん、ぅぅう…！ひ、くぅ…う、ぁ、ああぁ…！」

「哈，哈... ! 哈，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊... ! 」「 ... 啊，不行，还是忍耐一下比较舒服。」 呜，呜呜... ! 呜，呜... 呜，啊啊啊啊...

何分そうされていたのかは分からない。  
その間に、俺は気が付けば黒尾さんにもたれかかっていた。顎を上にそらして、唾液もこぼれっぱなし。でもそんなことに気をかけている余裕もない。扱かれ続ける自身がとろけてしまいそう。他人からしてもらうのはこんなに気持ちがいいの？

我不知道他们这么做了多久。 与此同时，我发现自己靠在了黑尾学长身上。 她的下巴向上翘着，唾液不停地流。 但是没有时间去关心这些事情。 继续被对待的自己快要融化了。 从别人那里得到就这么舒服吗？

だけど、そもそも俺は黙ってこの愛撫を享受していいのだろうか。というか、もはやマッサージの域をとっくに超えてしまっている。身を預けてしまった俺も悪いけど、こんなことをしていてはいけない。やっぱり止めないと。

但是，我能默默地享受这份爱抚吗。 或者说，已经超出了按摩的范围了。 虽然寄身在这里的我也很抱歉，但是不能再这样下去了。 我还是得阻止他们。

溶かされた理性と思考の、わずかに残った冷静なところが警笛を鳴らす。これは異常だと。  
ガクガク揺れる身体に無理をさせて、俺は月島さんの手を押さえようと腕を伸ばした。

被融化的理性和思考残留下来的冷静之处响起了警笛。 他们说这很不正常。 我强迫摇晃的身体，伸出胳膊想抓住月岛的手。

「んは、ぁ、ぁぁあ゛ぁ…っ！！ぅ、あ、も、やめ…っ！こんなの、おかしいから…っ！」  
「あ、だめですよ～。ちゃんと腕は上で組んでもらわないと」  
「っ…！？ちょ、っと…！」  
「胸のマッサージも途中なんですから」  
「んぅぅうっ！！？」

“嗯哈，啊啊啊啊... ... ! 呜，啊，不要... ... ! 这样太奇怪了... ... ! ”“啊，不行啊... ... 必须把胳膊交叉在上面” “ ... ... ! ? 等、等等... ... ! ” 「胸部的按摩也在途中」「唔唔唔! ! ? 」

黒尾さんが伸ばそうとした俺の腕を元の位置に戻して、唐突に両方の乳首を抓った。そこで俺はまた新たな異変に気が付く。  
確かにさっき触られたときも気持ちはよかったんだけど、今度はさらに上の気持ちよさだった。

黑尾先生想伸出的我的手臂恢复了原来的位置，突然抓住了两边的乳头。 于是我又发现了新的异变。 的确，刚才被摸的时候感觉还不错，但这次更上一层楼的感觉还不错。

「やっ、やだ、も、いらな…っ！」  
「なんで？せっかく来たんだから、たっぷり疲れを癒して帰った方が得じゃない？」  
「はっ、あ、ぁ、だ、って、これ…！っや、なんか、変、変だからっ！」

“哦，不，不，不需要... ... ! ”“为什么? 既然你来了，为什么不带着你的疲劳回家呢? ” “哈，啊，啊，这，这，这，这，这，这，这，这，这，这，这，这，太奇怪了! ”

なんでだろう。触られ続けているから過敏になってしまった？それとも、まさかあの刺激のあるオイルのせい？言われてみれば、なんだかオイルを塗られたところがどこもかしこも熱い。じんじんしてきて、いっそ自分で触って疼きをおさえてしまいたくなる。

为什么呢。 因为一直被触摸所以变得过于敏感了吗？ 还是说，难道是因为那种刺激的油？ 这么一说，涂上油的地方到处都热乎乎的。 感到一阵刺痛，更想自己摸一摸，止住疼痛。

やばい、これで俺の推測があっていたなら、既に全身にオイルが浸透してしまっている。というより現在進行形で追加されているし。それって益々敏感になる一方じゃないか！

糟糕，如果这是我的推测的话，油已经渗透到全身了。 或者更确切地说，它是以现在进行时的形式添加的。 你越来越敏感了！

「ふ、っ、く、ぁ、胸、触るの、やめて、くださ…っ！」  
「マッサージなんだから触らないとできないでしょ？抓られるの痛い？もっとオイル足そうか？」  
「ひゃ、ぁぁぁあ…っ！！？だ、だめ、いらない、それ、はっ、ぁ、は、はぁ、～～～っ！！」

“不、不要摸胸、胸、胸，不要摸，求求你... ... ! ”“这是按摩，不摸的话就做不到吧? 会被抓的疼吗? 要再加点油吗? ” “呀，啊啊啊... ... ! ! ? 不，不要，那，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊 ~ ~ ~ ! ! ”

くそ、こっちが抵抗しないからって、好き勝手して…！こんなの絶対おかしい！もうマッサージとかじゃなくなってるし！  
俺だって本気で暴れれば、あんたら2人くらいなら…！

可恶，不是因为我们不反抗，就是随心所欲... ！ 这太疯狂了！ 不再是按摩了！ 如果我也是认真的发飙的话，你们两个人的话... ！

「やっ、やだ、なんなんだよ…っ！も、ぁ、やだって…！！放せっ！やだっ！いやだっ！」  
「ちょっ…！もう、あんまり動いたら危ないじゃないですか。黒尾さんなんとかしてよ」  
「人任せかよ…。はいはい、少し静かにしようねー」  
「っ、や、だ、誰か、ぁ、んんぅっ！！？」

“不、不要、不要... ... 不、不要... ... 放开我! 不要! ” “喂... ... ! 要是再动得太厉害，不是很危险吗? 黑尾学长，快想想办法。” ”交给别人了... . 好的好的，我们安静一下吧””谁，谁，嗯嗯! ! ? ”

人を呼ぼうと口を開いたら、突然後ろから手を回されて、口を手で塞がれた。しかも暴れていた足は、伸びてきた黒尾さんの足が内側に入って、強引に広げられる。ばたつかせようと思っても、黒尾さんの足が上にあるから大きくは動かない。だったらせめて手だけでも、と動かそうとしたら、両手も黒尾さんが俺の身体の前でひとまとめにしてしまった。  
羽交い絞めにされてしまっては、手も足もでない。あらわにされた急所は、月島さんによって急激に高められていく。

我张开嘴想叫人，突然被人从后面转过手，用手捂住了嘴。 而且，挣扎的脚被伸出来的黑尾先生的脚伸进去，被强行张开。 就算想让它乱动，黑尾先生的脚在上面，也不会动得太大。 我想至少动动手，黑尾先生的双手也在我的身前收拢了起来。 被夹在中间，手脚都麻木了。 暴露出来的要害被月岛迅速提高。

「ふぐっ！？んう゛ううっ！！んんん゛――っ！！！？？」  
「ちょっと焦らしすぎました？赤葦さん意外と余裕そうなので、まずは一回イッていただきますね」  
「ん、んふっ、う、う゛う゛うぅ…！！～～～っん゛んんん！！」

呜呼! ? 呜呜呜呜! ! 呜呜 something something! ! ! ? “有点焦躁过头了吧? 赤苇学长看起来出乎意料地从容，所以首先请您高潮一次。” 「嗯，嗯呼，呜，呜呜呜呜呜呜... ! ! ~ 呜呜呜呜呜呜! ! 」

や、やだ、さっきみたいに絶頂までの経緯を味わうような、そんな甘い触り方じゃない！  
ヤバい、月島さん、俺を本気でイカせようとしてるんだ…！   
どうしよう、体はどんどん熱くなってるし、呼吸も苦しいのに…！  
なのに、俺、すっごい気持ちよくなっちゃってる……っ！！

不，不要，不要像刚才那样，去体验达到巅峰的经过，那种甜蜜的抚摸方式！ 糟糕，月岛先生，你是想把我逼疯... ！ 怎么办，身体越来越热，呼吸也很困难... ... ！ 然而，我却感觉好极了... ... ! ！

「ほら、ほらほら、赤葦さんこうやって強めに触られるの好きデショ？」  
「はひぅぅぅ…っ！！！んぅっ！！んぐ、んう゛う゛う゛うっっ！！！」  
「はいはい、暴れても無駄だって。赤葦くんはもう黙ってイカされるしかないの」  
「ふっ、く、ぅ、う、～～～～…っ！！！はぅ、ん、んふ、…っく、ふあ゛ああぁ…！！」

“你看，你看，赤苇大师，你喜欢这样被用力摸吗? ”“哈呜呜呜... ! 呜呜呜呜! 呜呜呜呜呜呜! ! ! ” “好了好了好了，再胡闹也没用了。红苇子已经只能默默地被搞疯了。” 「呼、咕、唔、唔、 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ... ! ! ! 哈、唔、唔呼、 ... 咕、呼啊啊啊... ! ! ! 」

あああ、そんなにやらしい触り方されたら！  
悔しいけどさんざん焦らされたのに、こんなの耐えるなんて無理に決まってる！  
気持ちいい、気持ちいいよ…！  
あっ、だめ、だめ、イク、もう我慢できない…っ！！

哦，要是你摸起来那么下流！ 虽然很懊恼，但是心里焦急万分，肯定忍受不了这种事！ 感觉真好，感觉真好... ！ 啊，不行，不行，去了，我再也受不了了... ! ！

「っ！っっ！！！ん、っ、ん゛ん゛ん゛んんんん――――っ！！！！」

「 ! ! ! ! 嗯、嗯、嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯! ! ! ! 」

押さえられた身体がガクンと跳ねて、俺は月島さんの手の中に熱を放った。焦らされた分は一度では出きらなくて、数回に分けて放出される。  
絶頂後、けだるさでまた黒尾さんにもたれてしまった。こんなに激しくイッたことなんてない。  
口を塞いでいる手の隙間から、必死で酸素を求めた。だけど、なんとか呼吸を安定させようとしている俺の気持ちを知ってか知らずか、月島さんがまた俺のを握りこんでくる。

被压住的身体砰的一声跳了起来，我的热量散发到了月岛的手中。 焦急的部分不能一次性出来，而是分几次放出来。 高潮过后，又懒洋洋地靠在了黑尾先生身上。 我从没这么激动过。 我从堵住嘴巴的手缝中拼命地寻找氧气。 但是不知道是否了解了勉强维持呼吸稳定的我的心情，月岛又抓住了我的手。

「あれ、赤葦さん、まさかもう終わりなんて思ってます？」  
「ふっ、ふっ…っ？？」  
「イッた後の方が敏感になってて気持ちいんですよ？ほら、こうやってイッたばっかりの先っぽとか弄られると…」  
「んふぅぅぅっ！！！？？」  
「ね？もっともっとイキたくなっちゃうデショ？」  
「ひぐっ！！んは、ぁ、うっ！んう゛ぅぅっ！！」  
「すごいビクビクしてきましたね。またイッちゃいそうですか？」  
「ん゛ん゛んんっ！！ん゛ん゛ん～～…っ！！！んっ、んふ、ふぐ、っうううう…！！」

“咦，赤苇，难道你认为一切都结束了吗? ”“哼，哼... ... ? ” “高潮之后变得更敏感了，感觉很舒服吧? 你看，被人玩弄于股掌之间的话... ... ” 「嗯呼呜呜! ! ! ? 」「是吗? 会让我更想去高潮的表演? 」「呜呼! ! 嗯哈、啊、唔唔唔唔唔! ! ! 」 “你吓坏了，你觉得自己又要发脾气了吗? ” “嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯! ! 嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯... ... ! ! ! 嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯... ... ! ! ”

片手で握られた俺の自身の先端を、月島さんの指先が何度も何度も撫でる。触れるか触れないか、そのギリギリのラインで指を動かされた。つぅ、つぅ、って、優しく触られてるはずなのに、回数を重ねるごとに快感がどんどん身体中に広がって。

月岛的指尖一次又一次地抚摸着用一只手握住的我自己的前端。 不管是触摸还是不触摸，我的手指都在那个极限线上被动过。 应该、应该是温柔的触摸，但是随着次数的增加，快感会越来越扩散到全身。

「ふぅ、うっ、～～～～～…っんんんん！！！！」

「呼，唔，~ ~ ~ ~ ... 唔唔唔唔唔! ! ! ! ! 」

普通に扱かれただけで、俺はあっけなく2回目の絶頂にたどり着いてしまった。

只是被正常对待，我很快就达到了第二次巅峰。

「ふうっ、ふぅ…っ！っ！！」  
「あー、またイッちゃったね赤葦くん。でもまだ足りないよな？」  
「っっ！！？んんん゛っ！！んん゛っ！！」

「呼，呼... ! ! ! 」「啊，又高潮了，小红。不过还不够吧? 」「啊! ? 嗯嗯嗯嗯! ! 嗯嗯嗯! ! 」

背後から聞こえたとんでもない言葉に、俺は目を見開いた。足りないどころか、もう遠慮したいぐらいなのに。だから急いで首を横に振ろうとしたら、口を押えている手に力が入れられて。顔の動きを制限されて、俺は意志とは反対に、むしろ頷くような動きを強要される。

听到背后传来的荒唐话语，我睁大了眼睛。 不仅不够，而且还想谢绝。 所以当我急忙摇头的时候，捂着嘴的手使劲了。 我的脸部动作受到限制，与意志相反，我被迫做出点头的动作。

「ふふ、赤葦さんたら欲張りですね？まぁねだられたなら頑張っちゃいますケド」  
「だってさ？よかったなー。もっと気持ちよくしてもらえるぞ？」  
「っ！んぅ、うっ、う゛ううっ…！ん゛んんーーーっ！！ひん゛ぅうううっ！！！！」

“呵呵，芦苇，你很贪婪，不是吗? 如果你要我，我会尽力的。”“但是，很好，你会让我感觉更好吗? ” “唔! 唔，唔，唔唔唔唔... ! 唔唔唔—— ! ! 唔唔唔唔唔! ! ! ! ! ”

全然身動きが取れないまま、俺は色んな所を弄くりまわされた。イク度に感度が増した身体は、もうどこを触られてもイッてしまいそうなくらい出来上がってしまって。やめてほしいのに、文句も言えないし、拒絶もできないし。  
いつの間にか泣いてしまったみたいで、そのことすらもあざ笑うように指摘されて。

完全动弹不得，我被玩弄于股掌之间。 敏感度增加了的身体，已经做好了让任何地方被触摸都快要疯掉了的程度。 我不能抱怨，也不能拒绝。 她好像不知不觉地哭了起来，连这件事也被嘲笑地指出来。

「んっ、んっ…ぅぅう…」  
「あれ、赤葦くん泣いちゃった？」  
「泣いちゃうほどよかったですか？」  
「はふ、ぅ、ん、っく、―――…っん゛んん！！っ、っ…！！」

“嗯，嗯... 呜呜... ”“咦，小红苇哭了吗? ”“是不是该哭了? ” 「哈呼，呜，嗯，咕，something something... 嗯嗯! ! ! ! ! 」

右にも左にも逃げ場はないし、追いかけてくる快感と声に抗う術もないし。  
息苦しい、イキ続けるのが辛い、そう思っていると、身体より先に脳が限界を訴えたみたいで。

左右都无处可逃，无法抗拒追逐的快感和声音。 呼吸困难，持续高呼难受，正这样想着，大脑好像比身体先到了极限。

何度目か俺にもわからなくなった絶頂の後。  
涙で滲む視界が、ふっと暗くなった。

我都不知道这是第几次了。 充满泪水的视野突然暗了下来。

それから、いくらぐらい時間が経ったのか。  
気が付けば俺は、仰向けの状態で両手を頭上に拘束されていた。

之后过了多长时间。 回过神来，我发现自己仰面躺着，双手被绑在头顶。

「……！？な、んだ、これ…」  
「あ、赤葦さん気が付きしました？」  
「っ！？」

“ ... ... ? 这，这是... ... ”“啊，赤苇大人注意到了吗? ”“啊! ? ”

動揺する俺の視界に、月島さんが現れる。先ほどまでのことを思い出して、俺は身体をすくめた。だけど月島さんは、本当に何事もなかったかのように淡々と話し始める。

在我动摇的视野中，月岛出现了。 想起刚才的事，我缩了缩身子。 但是月岛先生 / 小姐却像什么都没发生过一样开始淡淡地说起话来。

「目が覚めたようですので、これから体内のマッサージに入りますね」  
「…！？え？体内…、ですか！？」  
「全身コースですから」

“我好像醒了，现在要进行体内按摩了。”“ ... ! ? 什么? 体内... ... ? ! ? ”“因为是全身按摩。”

確かに俺は全身コースを希望した。でも全身って、主に上半身と下半身のことじゃないんだろうか。とはいえ初めてマッサージに来ている俺に、それほどの知識はない。だから本来体内までやるのが当たり前なのかも分からない。

我确实想要全身套路。 但是所谓全身，主要是上半身和下半身吧。 可是第一次来按摩的我，却没有那么多的知识。 所以也不知道本来做到体内是否理所当然。

「体内は専門の木兎さんにしてもらいます。僕たちは同時に先ほどできなかった部分を追加でしますね」  
「よろしくな！」 

“你的身体里有一只专业的木兔，我们会同时增加一些我们刚才没有做到的部分。”“请多关照! ”

ひょこりと登場したのは、体内専門らしい木兎という人物。この人に頼めば、体内の施術はなくなるのだろうか。  
なんならやめてもらって今日はもう帰ろう。だけどそう思った俺の考えとは裏腹に、既に着々と準備は進んでいたようで。

突然登场的是体内专家木兔。 如果拜托这个人，体内的手术会消失吗。 如果你不介意的话，我今天就走了。 但是和我的想法相反，好像已经稳步地进行了准备。

「眠ってる間に少し準備したから！今お尻に専用のスティック入ってるけど痛くない？」  
「へっ…！？ん、ぁぁ…っ！！？」

“我在睡觉的时候准备了一些东西! 现在我的屁股里有一根专用的棍子，你不觉得疼吗? ”“哦... ! ? 嗯，啊... ! ! ! ? ”

そう言われて、木兎さんは何かを動かすようなしぐさを見せた。同時に、俺の後ろで何かが動く感覚。言われてみれば確かな違和感がある。  
恐ろしいことに、今俺の尻には何やら棒のようなものが入っているらしい。数回動かされることで、よりリアルに異物感を覚えてしまう。  
初めての体験に怯える俺をよそに、木兎さんは何か納得したように頷き体勢を改め始めた。

听到这话，木兔先生做了一个动作。 同时，有什么东西在我身后移动的感觉。 这么一说确实有些不协调。 可怕的是，现在我的屁股里好像装了什么棍子之类的东西。 多次移动会让人产生更真实的异物感。 木兔先生好像明白了什么似的点了点头，改变了姿势。

「うん、痛くはないみたいだな！じゃあ体内のマッサージ始めまーす！」  
「えっ！？いや、体内は、いいですから、っ、ぁ、待って！」

“嗯，好像不疼啊! 那就开始体内按摩吧! ”“什么! ? 不，体内没问题，等、等等! ”

寝ている間に行われた準備に抗議すらできないまま、体内の施術が開始される。やめてほしくて手を動かそうとしたけど、頭上で固定されているから可動域は微々たるもの。  
単純に恥ずかしい。そんなところに異物が入っていると思うだけでも変な気持ちになる。しかもより恥ずかしいのは、なんでかお尻の中が変に熱いこと。熱い、というよりは、じんじんするような感じだ。おかしい気もするけど、マッサージされていれば自然とそうなるものなのか？

在没有抗议睡觉期间进行的准备的情况下，体内手术就开始了。 我试图移动我的手，希望他别这么做，但是它被固定在我的头顶上，所以移动范围很小。 简单地感到羞愧。 一想到那种地方有异物就觉得怪怪的。 而且更丢脸的是，她的屁股好像很烫。 与其说是热的，不如说是渗透的感觉。 虽然感觉很奇怪，但是被按摩的话自然就会变成那样吗？

「っ、は、ぁ、ん、ぅぅ…！」  
「あかーし君？ここ、さっきから押してるんだけどさー」  
「ひぃ―――っ！！？」

「啊，啊，嗯，呜... ! 」「红小子? 这里，我从刚才就一直在推你ー」「呀，红小子! ! ? 」

それに、ある場所に棒が当たるとびりりと電気が走るような刺激が起こる。そこを押されると、なんだかもどかしい。確かめるためなのか、木兎さんは何度も同じところばかり刺激するようになった。うっかり声が漏れそうになって、俺は必至でそれを我慢しようとする。

而且，如果一根棍子击中某个地方，就会产生电流般的刺激。 被人按了一下，总觉得有点郁闷。 也许是为了确认，木兔女士反复刺激着同一个地方。 不小心声音差点漏出来，我拼命忍耐着。

「ここ、ここね？この場所が、毒素の溜まってるところ！」  
「ん、ぐっ、っ、～～～っ！！！ぁ、う、ううぅ…！」  
「だからこの棒でよーく刺激していくからな！」

“这里，这里? 这里就是毒素堆积的地方! ”“嗯，咕咕，咕咕... ! ! 啊，呜呜呜呜呜... ! ” ”我会用这根棍子刺激你的! ”

毒素が溜まっている、と言われた場所は、やっぱり軽く押される程度で声が出てしまいそうになる。むしろ一度押されるごとに、びりびりする感覚が増しているようだ。最初はその場所がぴりっとするくらいだったのに、今や棒から放たれた電流が身体の芯を通って、一気に脳まで届いているみたい。正直俺の身体はその刺激をだんだん快感として捉えるようになってきているから、なおのことよろしくない。

积存毒素的地方，果然只是轻轻一按，就会发出声音。 相反，每被推一次，就会有一种畏缩的感觉。 刚开始的时候，那个地方都吓了一跳，现在棍子发出的电流似乎已经通过了身体的核心，一下子传到了大脑。 说实话，我的身体逐渐把这种刺激当作快感，所以就更不好了。

ああ、もう…！頭がびりびりする…！一体なんなんだそこは！？  
本当に毒素が溜まってる場所なのかよ！！  
ていうか体内のマッサージなんて別にやってほしいと思ってないし、いっそ断ってしまえば…！

哦，该死... ！ 我的头好痛... ！ 那是什么鬼地方！ 真的是毒素聚集的地方吗 我不想让你给我做体内按摩，如果你拒绝的话... ！

「あ、の、もう、体内とか、しな、くても…っ！」  
「ん？何？」  
「ふぁあ゛あ゛あぁっ！！！？？」

「啊，的，已，不，做，体内之类的... ! 」「嗯? 什? 」「呼啊啊啊! ! ! ? ? ? 」

止めてもらおう、そうお願いしようとした俺の口は、動きの変わった棒に遮れらた。  
なぜならとん、とん、と軽く押されるだけだったそれが、突然例の場所をおもいきり押し込み始めたから。

我正要求他停下来的时候，他的嘴被一根奇怪的棍子堵住了。 因为只是轻轻地按了一下，然后突然开始按下那个地方。

「今なんか言ってなかった？ごめん、聞こえなかったからもっかい言ってもらっていい？」  
「い゛、あぁっ！？あひ、ぃ、や、そ、こ、押しちゃ、ぁ、あ゛あぁああ…っ！！！」  
「でもここが一番効果あるし？疲れが溜まってる人ほど押さないでって言うんだよな～」  
「ひぎぃぃぃ――――…っ！！！？やっ、やぁあ゛あ゛ぁあっ！！ぃ、いや、それだめ、だめぇぇぇっ！！！！」

“我刚才没说什么吗? 对不起，我没听见，你能再说一遍吗? ” 「呀，啊啊! ? 啊呀，不，推，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! ! ! 」 “但是这里最有效果，不是吗? 越是累的人，就越要求不要挤。” 「呀———————————— -- ! ! ! ! ? 呀———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— --

押し込みながら棒を左右に回されると、視界が弾けた。もはや言葉を紡ぐどころか、まともな単語を発するのすら難しい。

一边塞进去一边被棍子左右转动，视野就被打开了。 现在别说编词了，连正经的单词都很难说出来。

「こうやってぐ～っと押し込むと、頭びりびりしてきたりしない？」  
「ひゃ、ぁあ゛ああっ…！！！す、る…！する、から、も、やめ…っ！」  
「じゃあびりびりしなくなるまで頑張らないと！」  
「―――…っ！！？そ、んな…！無理っ！できない…！！できないぃぃっ！！」

“像这样挤进去的话，脑袋会不会紧张起来? ”“咦，啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 会，会，会，会，会，会，会，会，会，会... ... ” ”你必须努力工作，直到你不再打瞌睡! ” 不，不可能! ! 不可能! ! 不可能! !

あまりの刺激に、俺は自由な足をできる限りばたつかせた。無意識にそうしてしまった気もする。なんでもいいから、刺激をごまかしたかったのかもしれない。  
多少の抵抗を見せると、危険を察して木兎さんが俺と距離をとった。一瞬離れたことで、棒の動きがおさまる。強烈な快感から解放されて、俺は一人胸をなでおろした。

过分的刺激，让我自由的双脚尽可能地摇晃着。 我觉得自己是无意识地这么做的。 随便什么，也许是想掩饰刺激吧。 多少表现出一些抵抗，木兔先生就察觉到了危险，和我保持了距离。 离开了一会儿，棍子的动作就停止了。 从强烈的快感中解放出来，我一个人松了口气。

これだけ無理と言ったら、いくらなんでもやめてくれるだろう。  
そう俺は思った。

如果这么说不可能，不管怎么说，他都会放弃的。 我这样想着。

だけど俺は忘れていた。  
この場には木兎さんと俺だけじゃなくて、他にも人がいたってことを。

但我忘了。 这里不只有木兔先生和我，还有其他人。

「ちょ、あぶねっ！黒尾、月島！ちょっと手伝って！足おさえて！」  
「え～、俺らがおさえんの？」  
「手がふさがっちゃうじゃないですか」  
「いいから早く！」  
「「はいはい」」  
「ぁ、あっ！？や、やだ、はぁ、あ、あ゛あぁう゛う゛うっ！！」

“嘿，危险! 黑尾，帮我一把! 抓住我的脚! ”“月岛，我们不会抓住你吗? ”“我们会抓住你的! ”“我们会抓住你的! ” “快点! ” 「好、好、好」「啊、啊! ? 讨厌、讨厌、啊、啊啊呜呜呜呜! ! 」

終わると思ったマッサージは、強制的に再開された。俺の足を押さえるという方法をとって。  
大の男が、片足ずつ俺の足を掴んで開く。もちろんそれを撥ね除けるほどの力はない。無論、そうなれば案の定俺の体内で、棒は自由に動くわけで。

本以为会结束的按摩，被强制重新开始。 用这种方法压住我的脚。 一个大男人一只脚一只脚抓住我的脚，然后张开。 当然，我没有力气把它推开。 当然，那样的话，棍子就可以在我体内自由活动了。

「ひぅ、ぁ、ああっ…！！や、いや、はなして、はなしてぇぇっ！！」  
「ったく、思ってたよりじゃじゃ馬だな…！まぁ、もう動けないだろうけど」  
「――――…っ！！！ひぐぅっ！！だ、め、そこ、ほんとに…！！はひ、ぃ、変、に、な、っちゃ、あっ、あ゛あぁぁあっ！！～～～～っあぁあ゛あ゛あ゛ああ！！！」

”哦，哦，哦... ! ! 不，放开我，放开我! ! ””哦，这不是我想象中的那匹马... ! 我想我现在动不了了” “ something something something something... ! ！ ! 呀呜 那里，那里，真的.. ! ! 啊，啊，变，变，变，变，啊，啊啊啊啊 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 ! ! ! ”

いいようにやられ放題の俺は、抵抗もできないまま中を蹂躙された。弱点を突かれれば、嫌でも口からは喘ぎ声が出る。手が動かなくて口も塞げないから、恥ずかしい声は出っぱなし。  
何か言い合う声が聞こえた気もしたけど、快感でとろけそうな脳ではその音を処理しきれない。

随心所欲的我，连反抗都无法抗拒就惨遭蹂躏。 如果被戳中弱点，即使讨厌，嘴里还是会发出喘息声。 因为手不能动，连嘴都塞不上，所以一直发出难为情的声音。 我好像听到了争吵的声音，但快感融化的大脑根本无法处理这个声音。

「てか普通に暴れるじゃん！黒尾と月島がしっかり前戯で弱らせておかないから！」  
「僕はちゃんと足まで拘束しといた方がいいって言いましたケド？」  
「そうそう。俺のテクなら余裕！とかほざいたのは、どこの誰だったかな～」  
「うぐっ！そ、それはそれ！テクはあるし！実際めっちゃよさそうだし！お前らもちゃんとやれよな！」  
「ハイハイ。じゃあできなかった上半身も機械でほぐしていきますネ」  
「は、はっ、んん…っ？」

“你怎么能这样乱来! 黑尾巴和月岛不会让他们在调情里虚弱的! ”“我说最好把他们的脚也绑起来，是不是，凯德? ” “对了对了。说我的技术游刃有余的，是谁呢? ” “呜呜! 那、那个! 有技巧! 实际上看起来好极了! 你们也好好干吧! ” “嗨，那我就用机器把没能做好的上半身也放松一下。” “哈，哈，嗯... ... ? ”

月島さんが俺に向かって何かを言っている。機械、という部分だけ聞こえた。もう正直終わってくれればなんでもいい。その機械がなんなのか分からないけど、コースなら一通りやったら終わりなはず。

月岛先生在对我说些什么。 只听见机器这一部分。 说实话，结束了，什么都行。 我不知道那台机器是什么，但是如果是航线的话，一切都会结束的。

「では振動を加えてコリをほぐしていきますね。全身くまなく行うので、黒尾さんと2人で行っていきます」  
「はーい、じゃあ機械当てていきまーす」  
「っひゃ、あ、ああぁあ…っ！！？」

“好吧，我会加入震动来放松胆怯。我会全身心投入，所以我会和黑尾先生一起去。”“好的，我会用机器来测试。” 「呀，啊，啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! ? 」

振動を加えるだけなら大したことはないだろう。そう思っていたけど甘かった。  
いや、甘くはなかったのかもしれない。普段だったら、本当に大したことではなかったんだろう。

如果只是加点振动，应该没什么大不了的。 我是这么想的，但是太甜蜜了。 不，也许是不够甜蜜。 如果是平时的话，应该真的没什么大不了的。

でも、なんでか分からないけど、俺の身体はどこからともなく汗が出るほど異常に熱くて。それでいて振動する機械がほんの少し当たった程度で、触れた部位から想像を超える刺激が送り込まれてきて。

但是，不知道为什么，我的身体非常热，不知从哪里冒出汗来。 但是震动的机器只击中了一点点，接触到的部位发出了超乎想象的刺激。

「ぃ、や、いやあぁあっ！！や、やだ、やめ、て、とめ、てぇぇ…っ！！」  
「どうして嫌なんデスカ？教えてもらわないと止められませんよ？」  
「はひ、っ、か、らだ、おかし…！あっ、くぅうう…！！な、んで、俺、いつも、なら…！！」  
「多分毒素が流れてるからじゃない？ほら、こういうツボに当てると気持ちいいでしょ？」  
「んひぃぃぃ！！？やっ、やっ、そ、こ、だめ、だめ…っ！」

「不、不、不要啊啊啊! ! 不、不要、不要、不要... ! ! 」「为什么讨厌死亡? 不告诉我的话是阻止不了的哦? 」 「是，是，是，是，奇怪... ! 啊，呜呜呜呜呜呜... ! ! 为，为，为，为，如，常，... ! ! 」 「大概是因为有毒素流出来的缘故吧? 你看，被这样的穴位击中感觉很舒服吧? 」「嗯呀呀! ! ? 呀，呀，不，不行，不行... ... ! 」

ツボって言われながら機械をあてられてるのは、俺の知識が正しいなら明らかに乳首だった。少し前もそこがツボって言われたけど、正直彼らの言うことは眉唾ものな気がする。でも間違っていると言い切る根拠もない。それに四肢の動きを封じられている俺は、どのみち機械から与えられる振動を受け入れるしかない。

如果我的知识是正确的，那么机器就是我的乳头。 虽然不久之前也有人说那里很冷清，但说实话，我觉得他们说的话真是无稽之谈。 但是也没有理由断言这是错误的。 再加上四肢被封住的我，反正只能接受机器给予的振动。

「は～い、じゃあ効果ありそうなのでじっくり当てていきま～す」  
「ナカもいい感じでほぐれてきたな！少し大きく動かしてくぞ！」  
「―――っ！！！？はうぅ、う、っ、く、ぁ、あ…っ！やあ゛あぁあ゛あぁぁ！！」

“好吧，那么它看起来很有效果，我会仔细猜测它。”“纳卡看起来松了一口气! 移动得稍微大一点! ” ! ! ? 呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜!

お尻に入っている棒は、依然抜かりなく例の場所を押し込んでくる。振動する機械は黒尾さんと月島さんがピンポイントに俺が感じるところを狙ってくるときもあるし、おそらくあえて外す時もある。逆に片方だけ急所を責めてくるときもあって、そのタイミングは予測不可能。

装在屁股里的棍子依然毫不留情地把那个地方塞进去。 振动的机器有时会瞄准黑尾先生和月岛先生的精确位置，也有时会故意摘下来。 相反，也有只责备一方的要害的时候，那个时机是无法预测的。

あらゆる方向から責められる俺は、情けないことにまた下部に熱を集めてしまって。  
それを隠すこともできなくて。  
見つかってしまったそこに、月島さんが機械を当てる。

从各个方向被责备的我，可怜的又把热量集中到了下部。 我不能隐瞒这件事。 在被发现的地方，月岛把机器放在那里。

「あれ？赤葦さん、また勃起してきちゃってますネ？」  
「ひぐぅぅぅ…っ！！あっ、あっ、ごめ、なさ…！！」

“咦? 赤苇，你又勃起了吗? ”“呜呜呜... ... ! 啊，啊，对不起，你... ... ! ! ”

訳も分からずに謝る。何に対して謝罪しているのかもあやふやだ。でもマッサージされて勃起してるっていう事実は変わらなくて、それが本当に惨めで。  
視線が俺の熱に集まるのを感じる。みんなが見ている。俺の恥ずかしい姿を。みっともなく勃ち上がったそれを。

不知所措地道歉。 对什么道歉也不清楚。 但是被按摩勃起这个事实没有改变，那个真的很惨。 我能感觉到我的视线聚集在我的热量上。 大家都在看。 看看我羞愧的样子。 可耻的保加利亚升起来了。

「あれ、どうしたの赤葦くん。もしかして気持ちよくなっちゃったの？」  
「っ、ぁ、す、いませ…！俺、お、かしい、身体、熱い、あついぃぃ…っ！！」  
「すっごい汗。お尻の中マッサージされて感じちゃった？」  
「う、ぁ、あっ！？だ、め、だめ、触んない、で、や、やぁっ！」

“咦? 怎么了，小红苇? 难道舒服了吗? ”“啊，啊，不舒服... ... 我，好奇怪，身体好热，好热... ... ! ! ” “汗流浃背。屁股里有按摩的感觉吗? ” “呜，啊，啊! ? 不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不! ”

漏れるような笑い声が聞こえる。かわるがわるにそれに触られると、どうしても声が出てしまって。そうしてその反応を見て、また笑われて…。

我能听到漏洞般的笑声。 一个接一个地触摸，我的声音就会发出来。 然后看到那个反应，又被嘲笑... 。

なんでこんなことになっちゃったんだろう。  
もう、もうやだ…！  
そこ見ないで、触んないでよ…！

为什么会变成这样。 我受够了！ 不要看那里，不要碰那里... ！

涙目になって、晒された熱を見る。どうしたらいいかわからない。そんな半分パニック状態のをあざ笑うかのように、彼らは俺をさらなる混乱に陥れる。

泪眼汪汪地看着暴露出来的热度。 我不知道该怎么办。 他们仿佛在嘲笑这种半恐慌状态，让我陷入了更加混乱的状态。

「ん～…今度もイカせてあげたいけど…。赤葦くんあんまりイっちゃうと、さっきみたいに気を失っちゃいそうだしな」  
「ソウデスネ。じゃあちょっと射精我慢してもらいましょうか」  
「っ、い、た！？」

“嗯... ... 这次也想让你长得帅一点... ... 可是红苇君，你要是长得太丑，就会像刚才一样昏过去的。” “是吗? 那你就忍耐一下射精吧。” “什、什么! ? ”

不意にギリッと、俺の自身が何かに締め付けられたような痛みを感じた。細い指で常に握られているみたいな感覚。いったい何かと思って見てみれば、根元に黒いゴムのようなものが付いている。  
膨張した俺のに食い込むそれの名称はよく分からない。でも月島さんは、射精を我慢するように言っていた。だとすれば、イケなくするための道具なのだろうか。

突然间，我感到自己像被什么紧紧地束缚住了一般的疼痛。 感觉就像被纤细的手指不断握着一样。 仔细一想，发现根部有黑色橡皮筋一样的东西。 我不知道它的名字。 但是月岛先生一直告诉我要忍受射精。 如果是这样的话，这难道就是为了消灭帅气的工具吗。

「はい、これで簡単にはイケなくなりましたから。射精を気にせず、もっと気持ちよくなっていいですよ」  
「えっ…？あ、の、イケなく、って…」  
「よし、じゃあ後ろは棒じゃなくて指でマッサージしてくからな！さっきのとこ、もう少し揉んでくぞ！」  
「っ！！？さ、さっきの…！？」

“是的，这样就不那么容易了。不用担心射精，感觉更舒服也没关系。” “好吧，我会用我的手指按摩你的后背，而不是棍子! 我还要再按摩一下! ” “啊! ? 刚、刚才的... ... ? ”

疑問を口にしようとしたら、今度はお尻から棒が抜かれて木兎さんの指が俺の中に入ってきた。ゆっくり、でも確実に奥へ進む。どこかを確かめるように、少しずつ指先を動かしながら。

正要说出疑问的时候，木兔女郎的手指从屁股里被拔了出来，伸进了我的体内。 慢慢地，但确实往里走。 像是在确认什么地方一样，一点一点地移动着指尖。

「もう少し奥…？」  
「や、やだっ、あそこは嫌です！そこされたら、変に、な、ぁ、あぁああ…っ！！」

“再往里一点... ... ? ”“不、不要，我不喜欢那里! 如果那里，会、会很奇、奇怪的，啊、啊啊啊啊... ... ! ! ”

ぬちぬちと動く指が、徐々に例の場所に迫っているのが分かる。

他感觉到自己动作缓慢的手指正在逼近那个地方。

どうしよう、あとほんのちょっとでも、奥へ入ってしまったら…！  
嫌、いやだ、またあの場所を刺激されたら、絶対におかしくなる…！  
あああ、待って、お願いだから、止まって、止まってよ…！！

怎么办，再往里走一小会儿... ... ！ 讨厌，讨厌，再被刺激到那个地方，绝对会发疯的... ！ 哦，等等，拜托，停下，停下... ！

「ひぃ――――…っ！！！？」

「咿咿 something something something... ! ! ? 」

そんな願いもむなしく、いとも簡単に秘密の場所は暴かれて。  
ごり、としこりが押し込まれたと同時に出た、叫ぶような声。

这样的愿望徒劳无功，秘密的地方很容易被揭穿。 咕咚，疙瘩被塞进去的同时发出的，像是在叫喊一样的声音。

にやり、と木兎さんが笑う。  
その光る眼に映るのは、怯え切った俺の顔。

木兔笑了。 映在那张准午前十时上的，是被吓坏了的我的脸。

震えた息を吐く俺の背中に、冷や汗がつたった。

呼出颤抖气息的我，背上冒出了冷汗。

「…見つけた」

“ ... ... 找到了。”

目前にせまる快感に対する恐怖で鳥肌が立つ。

对即将到来的快感的恐惧让我起了鸡皮疙瘩。

まずい、そこを指でなんて、絶対にまずい…！！！

糟糕，用手指指着那里，绝对不妙... ! ! ！

「ぁ、ああ、待って、や、やだ、だめです、そこはやだ…！」  
「何言ってんの。男の子なんだからわがまま言ったらだめだろ？」  
「ひぐぅぅぅ…っ！！！あっ、ひ、だ、め、だめなの、あ゛あっ、あ゛、う゛ぅっ！」  
「ほら、今度はい～っぱいスリスリしてやるからな～。どう？気持ちいいだろ？」  
「っぁあああああ！！！や、だ、指で、しちゃ、んんんっ！ん、く、くは、あーーーっ！！！」

”哦，哦，等等，不，不，不，不，不，那里不要... ! ””你在说什么? 你是个男孩，不能这么自私吗? ” 「呜呜呜... ! ! ! 啊，呀，不行了，啊，啊，呜呜! 」 「你看，这次我要扒个够 ~ 。怎么样? 很舒服吧? 」 “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! 不，用手指，嗯嗯嗯! 嗯，嗯，啊，啊—— ! ! ! ”

見つけられた急所が、遠慮なく弄られる。少し固く、しこりのようなその部分。指で押される、たったそれだけの刺激なはずなのに、どうしてこんなに感じてしまうんだろう。  
棒よりも自由度が増している指は、左右上下に中で動き回って。揉むというよりは、かき混ぜられる、という表現の方があっている気がした。

被发现的要害，毫不客气地被玩弄。 那部分有点僵硬，像个肿块。 明明只是手指按压的刺激，为什么会有这样的感觉呢。 你的手指比棍子更自由，你的手指在左右上下移动。 与其说是揉捏，不如说是搅拌。

「はぅううぅ…！！んひっ！ひぐ、ぅ、―――っ！！あっ、あっ、だめ、だめ、そこだめだからあっ！」  
「なんでだめなの？」  
「あ、ひ、ビリビリ、しちゃ…！頭、しびれ、は、ぎ、ぃ、やあああぁあっ！！！」  
「でもそれがなくなるまで頑張らないと。俺もしっかりほぐすから」  
「んひっ！は、はぁああ…っ！！っ、や、やだっ、そこ、きらい、だからっ！いや、やっ、んく、ぅ、～～～～…っ！！！」

啊呜呜呜... ! 呜呜! 呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜! 啊，啊，不行，那里不行啊 “啊，我的头，我的头，我的头，我的头，我的头，我的头，我的头，我的头，我的头! ” “但是得坚持到它消失为止，我也会好好放松的。” 「嗯咿! 哈、哈啊啊啊... ! ! 不、不要、不要、不要、不要、不要、不要、不要、唔、唔、 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ! ! ! 」

ほぐす、と言われた通り、見えないけれど巧みな動きで揉みこまれていることは分かった。すりすりと指の腹でさすられたかと思えば、円を描くようにその周囲を撫でまわされる。撫でられ続けて焦れた時、もう一本指を増やされて、曲げた指にしこりを押し込まれた。

正如“放松”这句话所说的那样，虽然看不见，但他知道自己被巧妙的动作揉搓着。 一会儿用手指的腹部摩擦，一会儿像画圆一样在周围摩擦。 一直被抚摸着焦急的时候，又增加了一根手指，把肿块塞进弯曲的手指里。

「ん゛ううぅうぅぅっ！！！？」

「唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔! ! ! ? 」

あまりの快感に、噛みしめた口の間から声が漏れ出る。その波が引かないうちに、しつこく数度押されて。もうダメ、と思ったくらいで、また擦ったり撫でたりの動きに戻されて。

因为过分的快感，从咬紧牙关的嘴里发出了声音。 在那波没有退去之前，被不停地推了几下。 我几乎觉得自己完蛋了，又恢复了摩擦和抚摸的动作。

「あは、はっ、はあ、あ゛う゛う゛うぅぅ…っ！！！ひ、っく、も、やだ、押すの、だめ…！」  
「ほら、我慢しないで。もっと大胆になっていいんだぞ？」  
「くはあああぁ…っ！！！あっ、ああっ！！！はひ、ぃ、だ、め、や、お尻、と、けちゃ、あ、あ、あ゛あ゛ぁぁあぁあぁ…！！！」  
「はい、ちょっと休憩」  
「…っ、は、は、んんんぅ…」

「啊哈，哈哈，哈哈，啊呜呜呜呜呜呜... ... ! ! 呜呜，不要，不要，不要推，不要... ... 」「看，不要忍耐，可以再大胆一点吗? 」 啊啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! 啊，啊啊啊! ! 啊，啊，不，不，不，屁股，小，啊，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! ! ! ”是的，休息一下”” ... 哈，哈，呜呜呜呜... ”

たまに訪れる休憩の間も、指の動きは止まらない。絶対に冷え切らない熱は、ほんの少しの動きにだって過敏に反応する。そんなことを延々続けられれば、思考がかすみがかっていくのも無理はなかった。

即使是在偶尔的休息期间，手指的动作也不会停止。 绝对不会冷却的热量，对一点点动作都会产生过度敏感的反应。 如果这种事能够持续下去，难怪思绪会变得模糊。

「んひ、ぃ、は、ぁああぁぁ…！あっ、ふ、ぅぅ…」  
「うん、そうそう。気持ちいいな～ってことだけ考えてればいいから！」  
「～～～～…っくぅぅぅ…！！あっ、も、そこ、押すの、あ、だめ、だめ、ん、んんっ、んんんんんーーーっ…！！！」

「嗯咿，嗯，哈，啊啊啊啊啊... ! 啊，呼，呜... 」「嗯嗯，对了，只要想着舒服的 ~ 就行了! 」 啊，也，也，那，推的，啊，不行，嗯，嗯嗯，嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯ーーーー! ! ! ! ! 」

ごりごりと容赦のない刺激を身体に受ければ、甘いようで苦しいような、そんな快楽の渦に飲み込まれていく。それにちょっとでも気を許せば、今にも溺れてしまいそうで。だけど我慢したところで、正直限界も見えていて。  
いっそ流されたいのに、マッサージに来ているのに感じているって自分をどうしても認められなくて。だけどその気持ちが、俺をもっと追い詰めていている。

如果身体接受到无情的刺激，就会被甜蜜而痛苦的快乐旋涡所吞噬。 如果你稍微放松一点，你就会被淹死。 但是即使忍耐下去，说实话我也觉得自己已经到了极限。 我很想被冲走，但我觉得自己在按摩。 但是，正是这种心情，让我更加紧张。

下腹部がヒクつく。腰が揺れる。達することができないのに、頂点まで何度も上り詰めているみたいだ。  
ああ、中が切ない。もっと、と思っている自分が怖い。  
こんな、こんなの知らない…！俺、どうしたらいいんだよ…！

下腹部痉挛。 我的腰在颤抖。 明明达不到顶点，却好像一次又一次地往上爬。 啊，里面好难过。 我害怕自己想得更多。 我不知道这是什么！ 我，我该怎么办才好... ！

擦り切れる理性をかろうじて保つために必死になる。荒く息をついて、無理にでも熱を逃がそうとした。  
もちろん、それを見逃すような人たちではなかったけれど。

为了勉强维持磨损的理性而拼命。 喘着粗气，勉强想要逃脱热量。 当然，他们不会错过的。

「はい、では今度は下半身にも振動加えていきますね」  
「足開きますよ～」  
「えっ！？や、やだ、まっ、あ、んん゛ん゛～～～～…っ！！！？」

“是的，那么下半身也会震动呢? ”“我的脚会张开的! ”“什么! ? 不要，不要，啊，嗯嗯嗯 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ... ! ! ! ! ? ”

振動する機械が、胸から腹部を通って下半身へと移動する。しかも向かった先は、あろうことが俺の自身。ヤバいと思って足を閉じようとしたけれど、それ以上の力をもって開かれる。

振动的机器从胸部穿过腹部向下半身移动。 而且前进的方向，不可能就是我自己。 我觉得糟透了，想要闭上双腿，却被更大的力量打开了。

うそだろ、まさかそれ、直接当てるつもりじゃ…！！？

不会吧，难道那个，打算直接打中... ! ! ？

「ちょ、っと、待って、待ってください、そこ、は、あっ、ぎ、ぃ、あ゛あ゛ぁあぁああっ！！！」  
「ではこの辺にもリンパあるので刺激してきますね」  
「ここら辺とかどうですか～？お腹が熱くなる感じします？」  
「ひぃぃぃ…っ！！！」

「等、等、等等、等等、那里是、是啊、是啊、是啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! 」「那附近也有淋巴，刺激一下吧」 这附近怎么样? 有没有感觉肚子发热 呀... ... ! ! ! !

悪い方向に予想は当たって、熱をはさむように機械は当てられた。2人が動かすそれは、自由自在に勃起した俺のモノの上を這いまわる。下から上へ、じっくり舐めるように動かされたり、しつこく先端の部分を周回されたり。バラバラに動いていたかと思えば、ある時は息を合わせたように左右対称に動かされて。

机器的预测是错误的，机器被击中了，仿佛要散发热量。 他们在我勃起的东西上爬来爬去。 从下往上，不停地舔舐，不停地绕着前端旋转。 它们分开移动，有时候左右对称，就像我们在一起一样。

「あっ、そ、れ…！ん、ああぁぁぁ…っ！も、だめ、しないで、や、やぅぅ…！！」  
「しないでって言われてもねぇ。まだここに機械当てて一分も経ってないし？」  
「もう少し頑張りましょうか。赤葦さんならできますよね？」  
「―――っ！！？そ、んな…っ、む、り、で、きな、あっ、や、それだめぇええぇっ！！！」

「啊，这，这... ! 唔，啊啊啊啊啊... ! 不，不要，不要... ! ! 」 “他们不会让你这么做的，你还没有把机器放在这里一分钟? ” “我们再努力一点，你可以做到的，不是吗? ”“芦苇? ”“不，不，不，不，不，不，不! ”

強めに挟み込まれると、閉じられないとわかっていても足に力が入ってしまう。多少動かせる腰がガクガクと揺れた。振動音に、何か濡れているような音が加わっている。  
濡れる音の要因がオイルなのか先走りなのか、俺にもよく分からない。

如果被用力夹住，即使知道关不上，脚也会用力。 多少能动的腰部咯噔咯噔地摇晃着。 振动的声音里加入了某种湿润的声音。 弄湿声音的要因到底是油还是跑得太快，我也不太清楚。

ああ、苦しい…！  
出せないって、いや、出しちゃいけないって言われたけど、もうきついよ…！  
お腹が熱い！早くイキたい！出したいぃぃ…っ！ 

啊，好痛苦... ！ 说不能拿出来，不，不能拿出来，不过已经很紧了... ！ 肚子好烫！ 我想快点去！ 想放出来啊... ！

「腰揺れてるけどどうした？」  
「ひょっとして射精したいんじゃない？」  
「せっかくリングもつけたのに…。我慢できませんか？」  
「っ、ぅぅぅ……！！」

「腰有点摇晃怎么了? 」「说不定是想射精呢? 」「好不容易把戒指也戴上了... . 忍不住吗? 」「唔，唔唔... ... ! ! 」

3人からの尋問に、俺は目を逸らす。悔しいけどその通りだ。もうさっきからずっと強いられた我慢も、そろそろ限界。自分の手が今もし動かせるのなら、真っ先に射精を管理するものへと手を伸ばすのに。  
でも俺の手は動かない。だから、自分で外すことはできない。

面对三人的审问，我移开了视线。 虽然很懊悔，但你说的没错。 从刚才开始一直被迫的忍耐已经到了极限。 如果现在自己的手还能动的话，最先伸手去拿管理射精的东西。 但我的手动不了。 所以，不能自己摘下来。

つまり、この状況を打破したいなら、彼らに頼む以外方法がない。

我是说，如果你想打破这种局面，除了求他们别无他法。

「ひっ、く、ぅうう…！すいません…っ！でも、我慢できない…！！」  
「ならちゃんとお願いしないと」  
「あ、イ、イカせてください…！」  
「そんなんじゃだめですねー」  
「っ、え…！？」

“呜，呜呜呜... ! 对不起... ! 但是，我受不了了... ! ! ”“那么，我必须请求你”“啊，让我发疯吧... ! ” “这样可不行啊。” “啊，啊... ... ? ”

お願いすればイカせてもらえるとばかり思っていた俺は、予想外の結果に言葉を失った。

原以为只要拜托就能让我发疯的我，却因意想不到的结果而哑口无言。

え、だって、俺は手が使えないし、このままだったらイケないのに…。  
イカせてって言ってもだめなら、どうしたらいい…？

哎，因为，我不会用手，再这样下去就不好了... 。 如果说性感也不行的话，该怎么办... ？

そう思う心が顔に出ていたのか、にやりと笑った黒尾さんに耳打ちされる。

黑尾小姐笑嘻嘻地对我耳语。

「けいじのおち〇ちんはあなたたちのものです、いっぱい苛めてかわいがってください、くらいは言ってもらわないとねぇ？」  
「―――！！？？そん、なの…っ！」  
「言えない？」  
「でも言わないとイケないデスヨ？」  
「ん゛あ゛ああ゛あ゛ぁああっ！！！？？」

”你们的精致的晚餐是你们的，你们应该欺负我，好好照顾我，好吗? ” “ something something something! ? ? 没有，没有... ! ” 「不能说? 」「但是不说的话不好吗? 」「嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ? ? 」

グイッと一瞬離れていた機械が、また両サイドから当てられた。暴走した熱がさらに過熱していく。心なしか振動音も激しくなっている気もした。  
お願いしたらイケると期待してしまった分、追加でやってきた快感が辛い。

一瞬间分开的机器再次从两侧击中。 失控的热度越来越高。 不知是不是心理作用，振动的声音似乎也越来越大。 本以为拜托了就会不错，但是追加的快感却让人难受。

「イキたいんだったら、言うしかないよなぁ？」  
「ひぃ、あ、ぁう゛ううっ…！！だ、って、ん、そ、んな、こと…っ！！」

“想要高潮的话，就只能说了吧? ”“呀，啊，呜呜呜呜... ! ! 是，嗯，这，这，这... ! ! ”

確かに言えばイケるんだろう。でも、さすがに恥ずかしすぎる。今日会った見ず知らずの人にそんなことを言うなんて。  
そんな中でも、じりじりと発することのできない熱が身体を蝕んでいる。もちろんこの人たちは決して攻め手を弱めたりはしなくて、どんどん激しくなる一方。

确实很酷吧。 但是，实在是太丢脸了。 你竟敢对我今天见到的陌生人说这种话。 在这种情况下，无法缓和的热量正在侵蚀着他的身体。 当然，这些人并没有削弱攻击手，而是变得越来越激烈。

その刺激から少しでも気を逸らそうと首を振っていたら、黒尾さんが耳元に口を寄せてきた。彼は淡々と言葉で俺を追い詰めていく。

我摇摇头，想稍微转移一下注意力，黑尾先生把嘴凑到了我耳边。 他淡淡地用语言把我逼到绝路。

「赤葦くんの、もうパンパンですよ～？機械と一緒に扱いちゃったらキツいかな～？」  
「あああぁっ！！い、ゃ、あ゛あ゛あっ！！や、ぅ、やめて！それ、っ、～～～～…っ！！！」  
「震えちゃってかわいそうに…。でも恥ずかしいからさっきのは言えないんだもんねぇ？じゃあ我慢するしかないか～」  
「っ、っ、――――ん゛んんんっ！！！あ、あひ、だめだめ、だめ、これ以上されたらおかしくなるからああっ！！！」  
「なら、俺らにお願いするしかないな？…まぁ、俺だったらさっさと観念しちゃうけど…。言うかどうかは赤葦くん次第だし～？言わないならどんどん振動も強くしちゃうし？」  
「ひぎ―――…っ！！！？？ふ、ぅ、あ、あっ、やあ゛あ゛ああぁぁあっ…！！！」

“红苇已经开始啪啪啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦... ... 要是和机器一起操作的话会不会很辛苦呢 ~ ? ” 「啊啊啊啊! ! 不、不要! 那、那个、那个、那个、那个 ~ ~ ~ ! ! ! ! 」 “我浑身发抖，真可怜... ... 可是太害羞了，不敢说出刚才的话来，是不是? 那我们就忍忍吧! ” 啊，啊，啊鸭子，不行，不行，再这样下去会变得奇怪的啊! ! ! ! 」 “那就只能拜托我们了。”？ 如果是我的话，我早就放弃了。 要不要说取决于红苇君？ 如果你不这么做，你会加强震动吗? ” 「啊! ! ! ! ? 呼，呜，啊，啊，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! ! ! 」

まるで声に脳まで犯されるようだった。  
黒尾さんが吐く息が耳に当たるだけで、肩を震わせてしまう。それに気をよくしたのか、今度は耳をかじられたり、舐められたりして…。  
背中から駆け上がる、ぞくぞくした何かが止まらない。  
やだ、耳、責められるのって、こんなに…っ！

仿佛连大脑都被声音侵犯了。 只要黑尾先生呼出的气息贴在耳朵上，肩膀就会颤抖。 可能是因为这个心情好些了吧，这次又被咬耳朵又被舔... ..。 有什么东西从他背后冲上来，激动得停不下来。 讨厌，耳朵，被责备的感觉，竟然是这么... ... ！

動揺する俺の様子を知ってか知らずか、黒尾さんは言葉を続けた。  
落ちるしかない、甘い甘い誘惑を。

不知道是不是知道我动摇的样子，黑尾先生继续说道。 只能掉下去，甜蜜的甜蜜诱惑。

「きっと今出せたらすんごい気持ちいいぞ？溜まってるもの、全部出してさぁ…」  
「はぁ、はぁ、っ、んんんん…っ！」

「如果现在能拿出来一定会非常舒服的哦! 所有积压的东西都拿出来吧... 」「哈，哈，哈，嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯... ! 」

黒尾さんは機械を置いて、指で俺のを触ってきた。  
先端が、何度も何度も撫で上げられる。  
くち、くち、と優しく撫で上げられると、まるで先が焦げ付いたかのように熱くなった。  
過ぎた快感が怖いはずなのに、強く触ってほしいと思う自分もいて。

黑尾先生放下机器，用手指摸了摸我的。 前端被一次又一次地抚摸着。 嘴巴、嘴巴——被她温柔地抚摸着，就好像前端烧焦了一样热乎乎的。 明明害怕过度的快感，却希望自己用力去触摸。

「俺らが前も後ろも、ぜーんぶエロくして…」  
「ひぅううう…！！それ、あっ、ぁ、や――――…っ！！！」

「无论我们前后，全部都是色情... 」「呜呜呜呜呜呜... ! ! 那，啊，呀，呀，呀，呀，呀... ! ! 」

カリカリと爪の先で先端の穴を掻かると、足のつま先に力が入った。  
ひどい、今そんな風に触られたら、もっと、してほしく…なるのに…！

他用指甲刮了一下尖端的洞，脚趾用力了。 太过分了，如果现在这样碰我的话，我希望你能... ... 更... ... ！

「腰砕けるまでトロトロにしてあげるよ？」  
「～～～っ！！ひ、し、て、してほし、も、イキたぃ…っ！」  
「じゃあほら、なんて言うんだっけ？」  
「っ、ひぃぃぃ―――…っ！！！」

“我、我要把你打得半死，直到你腰断为止哦? ”“ ~ ~ ! ! 希、希望你、希望你... ! ”“那么，你说什么呢? ” 「呀，呀—— something something... ! ! ! 」

じゅう、と耳を吸われた時、我慢の限界が来た。  
気持ちいい、それ以外に何も考えたくなくなる。

吸了一口耳朵，我的忍耐力到了极限。 感觉很好，除此之外就什么都不想了。

こんな拷問みたいなの、耐えきれない…っ！！！

就像这种折磨，我无法忍受... ! ! ！

早く、早くイカセて…！ 

快点，快点，快点，快点！

ああ、イキたい、もうこれ以上、我慢できないぃぃっ…！

啊，好想高潮，已经无法再忍耐了... ！

「けいじのおち〇ちんはあなたたちのものです！いっぱい苛めてかわいがってくださいっ！！好きにしていいから！もうイカせて！イキたいっ！早く、早く取ってええっ！！！ 」

”排骨的晚餐是你们的！ 请好好欺负我，好好疼爱我吧! ！ 随你便！ 你疯了吗！ 好痛！ 快点，快点拿啊! ！ ! ”

俺は覚悟を決めて、叫ぶように指示通りの言葉を口にした。こんな屈辱的なことを言うなんて最悪。だけどこれでようやく解放される。  
そう思っていたけど、なぜか全然動きのない彼ら。おかしいと思った俺は、涙目で木兎さんを見つめた。

我下定决心，按照指示喊了出来。 说这种屈辱的话真是糟透了。 但现在你终于解脱了。 我是这么想的，但不知为何，他们一动不动。 觉得奇怪的我，用泪眼凝视着木兔先生。

「…？？ぁ、の、俺…」  
「ううう…っ、やばいかわいいっ！もう限界っ！」  
「はうっ！？ん、んん…っ！？？」

「 ... ? 啊，的，我... 」「呜呜呜... 好可爱! 已经到极限了! 」「哈呜! ? 嗯，嗯嗯... ! ? 」

変だな、と思ってじっとしているといきなり木兎さんが俺にキスをしてきた。正直全く意味が分からない。なんで俺キスされてるんだろう。そう言ってやりたいけど、現状声は発せない。

我觉得好奇怪，就在我一动不动的时候，木兔突然吻了我。 说实话我真的不明白。 为什么我被吻了呢。 虽然很想这么说，但是现在的状况发不出声音。

「ん、んふ、んんん…っ！？」  
「木兎、チューはだめって決まりだろ一応」  
「っ、ん…？もうこれだけぶっ飛んでれば大丈夫だろ。な、赤葦くん？」  
「んぎ――――…っ！！！？っ、ぁ、っく、ぅ、はっ、はっ、ぅあっ、ぁぁぁああ…！！」

“嗯，嗯哼，嗯嗯嗯嗯... ! ? ”“木兔，朱不行，暂且这么说吧”“嗯... ? 现在飞这么高应该没问题了吧? 对吧，红芦苇? ” 啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊... ! !

口を離されたら、次は後ろの指がまた例の場所を揉みこんできた。まだイケない状態のままであるにも関わらず。  
射精できないと頭で分かっているけれど、気持ちがそこに向かっているせいか、腰がカクリ、カクリと射精時に似ている動きを繰り返す。ナカをかき混ぜられるたび、甘い痺れが身体中を駆け巡って、捕らわれて動けなくなりそう。

嘴巴一松开，后面的手指又揉进了那个地方。 尽管还处于不好的状态。 虽然脑子里知道不能射精，但也许是因为心情正向着那个方向发展，他的腰部反复做着和鸡、鸡、鸡射精时很相似的动作。 每次被搅拌梨的时候，甜甜的麻痹感就会在全身蔓延，几乎要被困住，动弹不得。

ああ、中が切ない。怖いくらい気持ちいい。一体どうなってるんだ。  
そしてイカせてくれるって約束はどうしたんだ。

啊，里面好难过。 感觉真好。 到底是怎么回事。 还有你答应让我变酷的承诺呢。

そんな風に考えている俺を横目に、彼らは彼らで話を進める。

他们斜着眼看着这样想的我，继续他们的谈话。

「てか木兎さん、さっきから何回かドライでイカせてません？」  
「あ、バレた？感じ方最高なもんだからさ～！今度こそ我慢しなきゃ、って耐えてるのに、いいとこ弄られたら結局気持ちよくて声出しちゃうとことかたまんなくない！？あとわけわかんないって感じもかわいいから、つい！」  
「…まぁ、一部分からなくもないですケドね」  
「ひぁあ゛あ゛あぁあっ！！？あぐっ、ぅ、う゛あ゛あぁあっ！！！！」

“木兔先生，你不是已经干了好几次了吗? ” “啊，知道了? ”？ 因为感觉方法是最棒的！ 忍耐着这次一定要忍耐，但是被玩弄的话最终会心情很好地发出声音的！ 还有不明白的感觉也很可爱，所以就 ! ” 「 ... 嘛，也不是完全不知道啊。」「啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ? 啊啊啊，唔啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! ! 」

突然俺の先端に、震える機械が思い切り押し付けられた。グリグリと擦りつけるような動かし方に悶絶する。出せないのに、あえて敏感な部分に当てられるなんて地獄のようだ。

突然，颤抖的机器狠狠地压在了我的前端。 痛苦地扭动自己的动作。 明明拿不出来，却被敏感部位击中，简直是地狱。

なんで、なんで俺は言えって言葉に従ったのにイカせてもらえないの…？  
おかしい、あの塞き止めているものを取ってくれるんじゃないの…？

为什么，为什么我听从了你的吩咐，却不让我变酷呢... ？ 奇怪，他们不是要把那个塞住的东西拿给我吗... ？

「なっ、んで…！！取って、くれるって…！言って、は、ぁ、ぅぅぅう゛う゛…！！」  
「取る？ああ、コックリングのことですか。でも赤葦さん、取ってなんて言いました？ガマンもできなくて、すぐイキたくなっちゃうだらしないコレ、苛めてかわいがって欲しいんじゃなかったんですか？僕はその言葉の通りやってますケド？」  
「そ…んな…」

说，说，说啊，唔唔唔唔唔... ! ! ! 」 “拿? ”？ 哦，你是说阴茎环吗。 但是，阿瓦西，你说什么？ 因为没有耐心，很快就想要高潮的邋遢的这个，不是想要欺负和疼爱吗？ 我照你说的做了，凯德? ” “怎么会... ... ”

月島さんから言われた言葉に絶望する。  
そんな、だって、言ったらイカせてくれるって約束だったじゃないか。

我对月岛说的话感到绝望。 哦，不，因为你答应过我，如果我告诉你，你会让我疯掉的。

でも言われてみれば、俺の発言だけをくみ取るなら、確かに月島さんの言う通りで。  
じゃあ俺は何のためにあんな恥ずかしいことを言ったんだろうと思うと、涙が止まらない。  
ひどい、こんなのはあんまりだ。

但是听了之后，如果只听取我的发言的话，确实如月岛所说。 一想到自己为什么说出这么难为情的话，泪水就止不住了。 太可怕了，这太可怕了。

そう思ってボロボロ涙を零していると、黒尾さんがそっと頭を撫でてきた。

黑尾先生轻轻地摸了摸我的头。

「あんまりいじめるなよ～赤葦くんがかわいそうだろ？」  
「く、ろおさ…」  
「月島ったら意地悪だな？ほら、俺が今外してやるから」

“别太欺负我了 ~ 红苇可怜吧? ”“可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜可怜月岛吧

にこ、と微笑まれて、そのまま黒尾さんの手が俺の自身の根元へと移動する。  
ああ、よかった、今度こそ本当に取ってもらえるんだ。

微笑着，黑尾学长的手就这样移到了我自己的根部。 哦，太好了，这次我真的可以拿走了。

そう思って油断した矢先。  
するりと少し下に滑った指が、自身の付け根の少し下にある、後孔との間の部分を思い切り押し込んできて。

当我这么想的时候，我放松了警惕。 他的手指向下滑了一点，然后用尽全身力气挤进了他身体底部以下的那个洞。

「んふぅぅぅっ…！！？？」

「嗯呼唔唔唔... ! ! ? 」

その瞬間、まるで電撃を放たれたような快感が俺に襲い掛かった。  
あまりの衝撃に、目の前が一瞬白く弾ける。

那一瞬间，宛如被电击一般的快感袭上心头。 太大的冲击，让我眼前一瞬间变成了白色。

「っっっ！！！？？はっ、はぁ、あ、え…っ！！？や、なに、な、ぁ、あ゛あぁあっ！！？？」

“啊! ! ! ? 哈、哈啊、啊、诶... ! ! ! ? 不、不要、不要、不要啊啊啊! ! ! ! ? ”

黒尾さんは、その刺激の余韻が冷めきらないうち、2度、3度と押し込んでくる。  
謎の場所から与えられる恐ろしいほどの快感に、俺は全身を震わせた。  
何、そこは何なんだ。変だ、身体がおかしい、イッてないのに、イッてるみたいになって…！

黑尾先生在刺激的余韵还没有冷却之前，就两次、三次地推了进来。 从神秘的地方得到的可怕的快感，让我浑身发抖。 那是什么地方。 奇怪，身体不对劲，明明没有高潮，却像高潮一样... ！

「ひっ、ぁ、や、だ、まって、ま、ぁ、あう、ぅううっ！んんん～～っ！！」  
「あれ？ん、ん～、おかしいなぁ？なんか手が滑ってうまくとれないわ」  
「ひゃ、あ゛っ！あっ、う、ん、んん、んぎっ、いやだ、そこ、押さな、ぁ、やあ゛ぁああっ！！！」  
「あんまり動くとまた手が滑っちゃうんだけど？じっとしてくんない？」  
「～～～～っ！！！んひ、ひっ、くぅ…っ！！！ご、め、なさ、あ゛っ、あ゛、じっと、じっとするからっ！！だからっ、そこ、ぃ、いや、い゛やぁあ゛あ゛あぁあっ！」

“呜、呜、呜、呜、呜呜呜、呜呜呜、呜呜呜! 呜呜 ~ ! ! ”“咦? 嗯、嗯、好奇怪啊? 总觉得手滑得脱不开身” 「呀，啊! 啊，唔，嗯嗯，嗯嗯，讨厌，那里，推啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! 」 “如果你动得太多，你的手会再次滑动，你能不能别动? ” 「 ~ ~ ~ ~ ! ！ 呜噫，呜呜... .. ！！！ 不、不要动，啊，啊，一动不动的! ！ 所以，那里，不，不，不要啊啊啊啊! ”

押されるたび、バチン、バチンと出せない熱が暴発しているような感覚に陥る。大きく腰が上下に揺れて、意志とは別で動いているみたいだ。  
オイルと俺の先走りでぬめるそこを時々優しく撫でては、また思いがけないタイミングで押し込んでくる。やっと取ってくれるのかも、って気が緩みかける絶妙な間合い。心の隙を見透かしたかのような動きに、俺はただ喘ぎながら涙を流すしかなかった。

每次被推一下，他都会觉得自己的体温突然升高了。 腰部上下摇晃得很厉害，好像和意志完全不同。 时不时地温柔地抚摸着用油和我的前行沾湿的地方，又在意想不到的时机挤了进来。 也许终于能拿下来了，这种绝妙的间隙让人放松下来。 我只能气喘吁吁地流泪，仿佛看穿了心中的空隙。

「あ～あ。せっかく取れそうだったのに。赤葦くんが動いちゃうからな～」  
「あひっ…！ひく、ぅぅぅうううっ！！も、やだ、もうやだぁああっ…！！お願いします、取って、取ってください…っ！うぁ、あ、おかしくなる、ぁっ、も、こわ、れちゃ…！」  
「……。どっちが意地悪なんだか」  
「ん～…。結論、どっちも意地悪って感じ？よしよし、今度はちゃんと取ってやるからな！」  
「は、ぁ、あっ…、んんん…っ！！！」

“啊——啊。好不容易才摘下来的。因为红苇君会动的。” “啊... ... ! ”！ 呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜! ！ 不，不要，不要再这样了啊啊啊啊... ! ！ 求求你，拿下来，拿下来... ！ 我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我... ! ” “ ... ... 谁是恶毒的? ”“嗯... ... 总而言之，你觉得两者都是恶毒的? 好吧，这次我会给你一个好的! ” “哈，啊，啊... ，嗯嗯嗯... ! ! ! ! ”

そう言った木兎さんに、俺はもう期待をしなかったんだけど今度は本当に取ってくれた。

对于这样说的木兔先生，我已经没有期待了，不过这次真的帮我拿了。

やっと熱を吐き出せる解放感に身を委ねる。長い間我慢を強いられたせいか、イクのは一瞬では終わらなかった。力なくせき止められた精液が流れ出る。

终于可以释放热量了。 也许是因为长时间的忍耐，伊克的表演并没有在一瞬间结束。 无力咳嗽的精液流出。

「はぁ…っ！あぁ…、あ、ふぅ…」

“哈啊... ... 啊啊... ... 啊，呼... ... ”

とろとろと溢れる白濁液を、俺は力なく見つめた。よかった、やっと出すことができた。いつ出し終わるのか、という不安はあるけれど、俺の自身を責めていた機械も、木兎さんの指も抜けていく。追加の刺激がなくなったことでやっと俺は一息つくことができた。

我无力地凝视着溢出来的白浊液体。 太好了，终于可以拿出来了。 不知道什么时候才能拿出来，我有些不安，但责怪我自己的机器和木兔先生的手指都溜走了。 没有了额外的刺激，我终于可以喘口气了。

そうか、確かに言われてみればそろそろ普通に開始から2時間は経ってるような気もするな。そうなると、やっとこのおかしなマッサージも終わりか。

好吧，如果你这么说的话，我觉得我们已经过了两个小时了。 这样的话，这个可笑的按摩也终于结束了吗。

そう俺は早合点してしまった。だから、なんで木兎さんが体勢を変えて、俺の両足を持ち上げたんだろうとか、深く考えなくて。

我很快就下了结论。 所以，我没有深入思考为什么木兔先生会改变姿势，抬起我的双脚。

「いっぱい出せてよかったな！てわけで俺も入れるから！」  
「え？入れる、って、なに、を――――…っ！！！？？」

「能拿出那么多真是太好了! 因为我也能进去! 」「啊? 要进去? 什么叫要进去? ! ! ? 」

何か入る場所も、入れるものもないのでは。と疑問を抱いていると、先ほどの棒よりも指よりも、更に質量をもった何かが俺の後孔を強引に割り開いてきた。

没有地方可以进去，也没有东西可以进去。 正当我心存疑问的时候，比起刚才那根棍子，比手指更具质量的什么东西强行打开了我的后孔。

え、俺まだイキ終わってないのに！てか、この熱いものはなんだ…！？  
もしかして、いや、もしかしなくても、これって…！

哎，我还没有高潮呢！ 这么烫的东西是什么... ..！ ? 莫非，不，莫非，这是... ！

「っ、ちょ、まさか…！」  
「～～…っ、はぁ、やばいね、あかーし君のなか、ぎっちぎち…！処女、って感じするね…！」  
「―――っ、な…！！」

“不、不会吧... ... ! ”“ ~ ~ ... 哈、哈哈，不妙啊，在赤色的你体内，有种处女的感觉... ! ”“赤色的你、你... ... ! ”

処女、という言葉に顔を赤くしてしまったけど、今はそんなことにかまっている場合じゃない。  
どうやら俺は、木兎さんに犯されているらしい。

“处女”这个词让她脸红了，但现在不是关心这个的时候。 看来，我已经被木兔侵犯了。

嘘だろ、なんで、なんで俺が犯されてるんだよ…！

不会吧，为什么，为什么我会被侵犯啊... ！

「大丈夫だって。そんなビビんなくても。最初から激しく動いたりしないから」  
「ひ、や、やだっ、ぬ、い、んん、んん～～…っ！！」

”没关系，没必要这么害怕，我一开始就没有剧烈的动作””哦，不，不，不，不，不，嗯，嗯，嗯，嗯... ! ! ”

入れられている恐怖で、俺は全身を硬直させた。それをほぐすみたいに、木兎さんがキスしてくる。もう驚く余裕もなかった。でも怯え切った俺には、キスされることで安心感が生まれてしまって。むしろ木兎さんの舌使いに集中できる分、挿入部を意識しなくてすむから、もっとしてくれてもいいのにとすら思ってしまった。

被放进去的恐惧让我全身僵硬。 就像要解开那个一样，木兔先生亲了过来。 我已经没有时间惊讶了。 但是，对于惊慌失措的我来说，被亲吻会产生安全感。 我甚至觉得，只要专心做木兔先生的舌头动作，就可以不用在意插入部分，多给我一点也无妨。

「んん…、ん、ふは、ぁ、ん、んん…」  
「ん…っ、はは、どうした、なんか急に素直になったな？」  
「って、こ、こわ、こわい…」  
「怖くないって。ただ、気持ちいいだけだよ…。ほら、こことか好きだろ？」  
「ひぁあああっ！！？？」

“嗯嗯... ... 嗯，嗯哈哈，啊，嗯嗯... ... ”“嗯... ... 哈哈，怎么了，怎么突然变得老实了? ”“啊，好可怕，好可怕... ... ” “不怕。只是感觉很舒服... ... 你看，你喜欢这里吧? ” 「呀啊啊啊啊! ! ? 」

木兎さんの先端部が、感じてどうしようもない場所を擦る。  
熱くて固いソレがもたらす刺激はさっきまでの比じゃなくて、軽く絶頂を迎えてしまうほど。

木兔先生的前端，摩擦着感觉无可奈何的地方。 热辣而坚硬的那个带来的刺激已经不是刚才的刺激，而是轻轻地达到了顶点。

「な？気持ちいだろ？」  
「ふあ゛っ、あ、あ、ん～～～…っ！！や、ぁ、そ、こ、だめぇぇっ…！！」  
「だめって言われてもなぁ…。そんな顔してたら、説得力ないっつーの…！」  
「ん゛ん゛んんんんーーー…っ！！！！？？」

“什么? 感、感觉不错吧? ”“啊啊、啊、唔 ~ ~ ... ! ! 不、不要... ! ! ” “就算别人说不行... ... 这种表情，也没什么说服力... ... ! ” 「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯ーー... ! ! ! ? 」

ぐいっと腰を引き付けられて、より強く先端としこりがぶつかる。高まる密着度と快感に、視界が白黒した。  
自然と逃げ腰になるのをまた寄せられて、その動きでまた擦りつけられて。だけど不本意にも俺の身体はどうしてもあの刺激から逃れようともがくから、まるで自分で腰を振っているみたいで。  
高まって降りられなくなった俺の身体が、ずっと宙に浮いているような感覚に陥った。

腰部猛地被拉住，前端和疙瘩撞得更厉害。 随着密切度和快感的增加，视野变得一片黑白。 他又一次试图逃跑，他的动作又把他推到了另一边。 但是我的身体无论如何都会挣扎着想要摆脱那种刺激，简直就像是在自己摇着腰。 我的身体因为太高而无法下去，感觉就像一直悬浮在半空中。

「あぁあ゛ぁあ゛あっ…！！ん、ん、んふぅ…っ！～～～っああああ…！！」  
「お～お～。イキっぱなしじゃん。前立腺さんざん弄られたからたまんないか？」  
「でしょうね。もうメロメロって顔してますもん」

「啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! 嗯，嗯呼... ! ~ 啊啊啊啊啊... ! ! ! 」 “哦哦哦。一直开心不是吗? 被前列腺玩弄得受不了吗? ” “我想也是。他已经长得很像了。”

すり、と月島さんが、おもむろに俺の身体を撫でてきた。呼応するように黒尾さんも続けてわき腹や首を撫でてきて、それだけでも感じてしまう。  
ナカの刺激だけでいっぱいいっぱいの俺は、そんな些細な刺激でも辛くて。やめてほしくて身をよじるのに、追いかけてくる手は俺を全く休ませてくれない。  
気持ちいいのが苦しくて、俺は涙を流して訴えた。

扒手和月岛慢慢地抚摸着我的身体。 黑尾先生像是在呼应似的接着抚摸我的侧腹和脖子，光是这样就感觉到了。 充满了ナカ的刺激的我，即使那么微小的刺激也很难受。 我扭动着身子想要停下来，可是追上来的手却完全不让我休息。 心情舒畅很痛苦，我流着眼泪诉说着。

「はぁっ、ぅ、もう、やめてくださ…。ぁ、ん、ほ、んとに、おかしくなる、から…」  
「残念ですけどもうおかしくなっちゃってますよ」  
「これだけ絶頂感を与えられたせいで、全身敏感に変わってるから」  
「う、うそ、そんなはず…」  
「…試してみる？」

“哈，呜，别再这样了... ... 啊，嗯，真，真的，变得很奇怪... ... ”“很遗憾，但是已经变得很奇怪了” “因为你给了我这样的高潮感，全身都变得敏感了。” “呜，骗人，不可能... ”“ ... 你想试试吗? ”

その黒尾さんの言葉を皮切りに、2人の手は別々のところに伸びていった。  
月島さんは、迷いなく俺の自身に手を伸ばす。だけどその指は、俺の熱を簡単には触ってくれなかった。触れるか触れないか、くらいのきわどい距離。それでもたまにするりと撫でられると、その気持ちよさにとろけそうになる。

从黑尾先生的话开始，两人的手伸向了不同的地方。 月岛毫不犹豫地向我自己伸出了手。 但是那根手指，并没有轻易地触摸我的热量。 触摸或不触摸的距离。 尽管如此，偶尔被轻轻地抚摸一下，还是会被那种舒服的感觉融化。

でも、ちゃんと触ってくれたら、絶対もっと気持ちいいはずなのに…！  
そんな、じれったいのじゃなくて、さっきみたいに…！

但是，如果你好好摸我一下，肯定会更舒服的... ！ 不，不是那么着急，而是像刚才那样... ！

「っ、ん、ぁ、あ、～～～…っうううう…！！」  
「もう想像できるんじゃないですか？僕がちゃんと触ってくれたらもっと気持ちいいのにって」  
「っ！！」

“唔，唔，啊，啊，啊... ... 呜呜呜呜呜呜... ... ! ”“你不是已经可以想象了吗? 如果我能好好摸一下的话会更舒服吗? ”“啊! ! ”

囁かれた言葉にはっとする。  
思っていた通りのことを言われた。  
俺はもう、誰かにしてもらう気持ちよさを知ってしまった。それも、手加減のない、激しい愛撫を。

轻声细语让我大吃一惊。 他说的和我想的一样。 我已经知道了让别人做的感觉有多好。 而且是毫不手软的激烈的爱抚。

「じれったいデショ？こんな風に触られる方が辛いんじゃないですか？」  
「ふああぁあ…っ！！？」

“焦躁的 dejo? 这样被摸不是更痛苦吗? ”“呼啊啊啊... ! ! ? ”

ふぅ、と高まった熱に息を吹きかけられる。それだけでも大きく身体を弾ませてしまって。  
確かに敏感な部位ではあるのだろうけど、それにしてもひどい醜態に俺は顔を赤くする。

呼的一声，被高涨的热量吹了出来。 光是这一点就让我的身体猛烈地跳动起来。 虽然确实是敏感的部位，但即便如此，丑态毕露让我脸都红了。

「胸も敏感になってるんじゃない？せっかくだから、こっちは舐めてあげようか？」  
「んひっ！？？や、やだ、舐め、ない、で、ひゃ、ぁ、あ…っ！！」

「胸部也变得敏感了吧? 好不容易来了，我帮你舔一舔怎么样? 」「嗯咿! ? 不要，没有舔，那么，咿咿，啊，啊... ! ! 」

下半身にばかり気をとられていると、今度は黒尾さんの胸責めが始まった。自分で弄ったこともないそこは、もちろん舐められるのも初めてだった。  
舐められて、吸われて、時々甘く噛まれると、乳首と自身がつながってるんじゃないかって思うような快感が走る。ちょっと噛まれながら思い切り吸われるのは特に気持ちがよくて、それだけでもイッてしまいそうになった。

只注意到下半身的时候，黑尾学姐开始痛苦起来。 自己从未玩弄过的那里，当然也是第一次被舔过。 被舔舐，被吸吮，有时被甜甜地咬一口，就会产生一种自己和乳头是不是连在了一起的快感。 一边被咬一边被尽情地吸着特别舒服，光是这样就快要高潮了。

「あ、これ好きな感じ？意外と痛いの好きだね赤葦くんは」  
「はぅ、ぅぅぅ…っ！！！っ、だめ、胸、そんな、あ、あぁあああ―――…っ！！！」  
「…っと、ダメダメ、まだイカせないよ？」

「啊，喜欢这个感觉吗? 出乎意料的喜欢痛啊，赤苇君」「啊，唔唔唔唔唔... ! ! ! 不行，胸，别这样，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊... ... ! ! ! 」 “ ... ... 啊，不行，还不行吗? ”

でもイク直前、すっと黒尾さんは離れて行ってしまって。  
さっきまでは触られるのを嫌がっていたくせに、今はどうして続けてくれないのかと、残念に見つめてしまった。

但就在开始之前，黑尾小姐突然离开了。 刚才还不想被碰，现在为什么不继续下去呢。

「ぁ…っ！！」  
「…イキたかった？」  
「っ、そ、んな、こと…！」

“啊... ! ! ”“ ... 你想去吗? ”“哦，不，不... ! ”

期待していたのが完全にバレバレで、くすりと笑われる。それが恥ずかしくて、俺は唇を噛みしめた。だけどまた黒尾さんに胸を舐められたり、反対の乳首を抓られたりすると、我慢できない声が漏れてしまって。

期待已久的事情完全暴露了，被人窃笑。 我为此感到羞愧，咬紧了嘴唇。 但是如果再被黑尾先生舔舐胸部，或者被抓住相反的乳头的话，就会发出无法忍受的声音。

「ほら、ほら、舐められんの気持ちいいだろ？もっとしてほしくなってきた？」  
「んふ、う、ううっ、っ、～～～～ぁぁあぁ…っ！！」

「看，看，被舔不到的感觉不错吧? 想要更多了吗? 」「嗯呼，呜呜，呜呜，呜呜，~ ~ 啊啊啊啊... ! ! 」

さわさわ、って感じのもどかしい触り方をされると、ついそこを熱っぽい目を向けてしまう。  
拘束された手に傷ができるんじゃないかってくらい身をよじらせていると、今度はまた別の刺激が俺に与えられた。

如果有人不耐烦地摸我，我就会用热情的眼神看着他。 就在我扭来扭去的时候，又给了我另一种刺激。

「さ、なじんできたし俺ももう少し動こうかな？」  
「んはぁぁぁ…っ！！？」

“现在，我们已经很熟悉了，我想我可以再移动一点吗? ”“嗯哈... ... ! ? ”

入れたままほとんど動きを見せなかった木兎さんの熱が、ずずず…とゆっくり引き抜かれていく。中全体を擦りながら出て行って、抜けそうなギリギリのところまで到達すると、また入ってきて。  
じわり、じわりと、中を犯される感覚を全体に広げられていく。

放进去后几乎没有动静的木兔女郎的热度，慢慢地... . 慢慢地被拔出来。 他在里面蹭来蹭去，直到快要溜出来的时候，他又进来了。 渐渐地，里面被侵犯的感觉扩展到全体。

「はぁ、ぁ、ぁあう、んっ、んんん～～…っ！！」  
「はは、エッロい顔。抜かれるときすっごいぞくぞくしてるだろ？」  
「ひゃ、ぁ、や、だ、う、ごいちゃ…！」  
「本当に動かないでほしいの？下の口は喜んでるみたいだけど？」  
「んあぁああっ！！」

“哈，啊，啊，啊，嗯，嗯，嗯... ... ! ! ”“哈，哈，你的脸很漂亮。被拔出来的时候很兴奋吧? ” “我，我，我，我，我，我，我... ! ” ”你真的想让我不要动吗? 你的嘴巴在下面看起来很开心吗? ””啊啊啊啊啊! ! ”

入ってくる勢いをそのままに、木兎さんが俺のいいところを押しつぶしてきた。ただその場に留まって押されるのとは別格の気持ちよさ。  
経験したことのない快感に、俺は思わず大きく喘いでしまった。

就这样把进来的气势，木兔先生压倒了我的优点。 只是留在原地被推是另一种感觉。 对于从未体验过的快感，我不由得大口喘息。

「あ゛っ、あっ、だ、め、だめ、つよ、い、からぁ…！！」  
「こんなの序の口だって。ほら、想像してみ？この気持ちいところ、も～っとゴリゴリ擦ってさ。それから、指じゃ届かなかった奥のところまでガンガン突いてさ」  
「～～～～っ、はぁぁ…！あ、あぅぅぅ…！」

“啊，啊，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不... ! ! ” “这只是一个开始。 看，想象一下？ 在这个舒服的地方，摩擦得更厉害了。 然后，他用手指戳到了远处的深处 “ ~ ~ ~ ~ 哈，哈啊... ! 啊，啊呜呜呜... ! ”

体重をかけられて、木兎さんの自身がどんどん奥まで入ってくる。それ以上入らないってくらい深いところまで浸食された後、壁を先端で捲り上げられて。更なる奥地に進んでしまいそうで怖いのに、それを上回る強烈な快感がすべての思考を奪っていく。

木兔女士的体重越来越重，她自己也越来越深入。 他们侵蚀到很深的地方，几乎不能再进去了，然后他们用尖端把墙卷起来。 尽管害怕自己会进入更深的腹地，但是强烈的快感却夺走了所有的思考。

「イッてる間も、中をコレでぐちゃぐちゃにされて…」  
「ひぃ、い゛ぃぃ――…っ！！？あっ、あぅ、ひ、ろが、っちゃ、ひぅ、ん、ん゛んんっ！！」

“在高潮期间，里面也被这个弄得乱七八糟的... ... ”“呀，呀———————————————————————————————————————————————— ! ! ”

奥に届いている間に腰を使われて、ぐるぐると木兎さんのモノが回される。どこもかしこも無茶苦茶にかき混ぜられて、ついでにいいところとかも押し上げられて。  
なのに貪欲な俺の身体は、もっととねだるように木兎さんの熱を締め付けてしまう。

送到里面的时候，腰被用来转动木兔先生的东西。 所有的东西都被搅拌得乱七八糟，顺便说一句，好的地方也被推上去了。 但是我那贪婪的身体，却更加贪婪地紧紧抓住木兔女士的热量。

「はぁ…ぁ、あ、あ…」  
「ちゃんと動いたら、きっとヤバいくらい気持ちいいぞ？なぁ、もっと欲しくなってきたんじゃないの？」  
「～～～～…っ、ぁ、あっ、うぅ…」  
「ほら。言わないと抜いちゃうよ？」

”哦... 哦，哦... ””如果你正常工作，你会感觉很糟糕，不是吗? 你会想要更多吗? ” “ ~ ~ ~ ~ ... 啊，啊，呜呜... ” “给你。不说就拔掉哦? ”

そう言いながら、木兎さんの自身が引き抜かれそうになって。  
俺はもうその時には、ただただこれ以上の快感が欲しくて仕方なかったから。

说着说着，木兔先生自己就要被挖出来了。 因为当时我只是想得到比这更多的快感。

「っ、ぁ、や、や…っ！待って…！」  
「ん、おお…！？」  
「っ、ぁあ…！――――んあぁあ…っ！！」

「等、等、等、等等... ! 」「嗯、哦哦... ! ? 」「啊、啊... ! ! 」

無意識のうちに、木兎さんの腰に足を回して。  
自ら彼の熱を、自分の奥へと引き込んでいた。

无意中，把脚绕到木兔先生的腰上。 自己将他的热情，引入自己的内心深处。

「んは、ぁ、ああぁ…」  
「…っ、やば、自分で、入れちゃうとか…！」  
「ぁ、あ、動いて、くださ…！もっと、してほし…！」

”嗯哈，啊，啊... ””哦，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不! ”

焦らされてもどかしい気持ちが、恥じらいとかを全て忘れさせてくれた。今はだた、気持ちよくなりたい。だって、確かに俺を高めてくれる人たちが目の前にいるんだから。  
抗えない。こんな圧倒的な快感がすぐそばに転がっているのに、求めないなんて無理。

焦急而焦急的心情使我忘记了所有的羞愧。 现在只想，舒服点。 因为，确实能提升我的人就在眼前啊。 我无法抗拒。 这种压倒性的快感就在身边，怎么可能不去寻求呢。

「全部、触って…！イキたい、イキたいです、これじゃ、足りない、もっと、もっとぉ…！！」

全部，摸... ! 好想高潮，好想高潮，这样不够，更，更... ... !

俺がはしたなく彼らにねだると、3人とも最初は驚いたように少し俺を見た。  
でもそのすぐあと、それぞれの目がほそまって、口の端が不敵に上がっていく。

开始的时候，他们都有些吃惊地看着我。 但紧接着，每只眼睛都眯成一条缝，嘴角大胆地往上翘。

「「「―――…。延長ありがとうございます」」」

”“ goa’uld... . 谢谢你的延长”

その一言を皮切りに、3人はそれぞれ思い思いに動き始めた。  
それこそ、今までの動きが全部手加減ありきのものだったと瞬時に判断できるくらいの激しさで。

从这句话开始，三人各自开始了各自的行动。 这种激烈程度足以让人瞬间判断出以前的所有动作都是手下留情。

自身を扱く手は、まずスイッチを入れるみたいに最初先端に爪を立てられて、その刺激で俺は一度気をやってしまった。そしてイッている間も、くちくちと穴の周りを擦られ続けて。絶頂時間を強引に継続されて、頭がショートしそうになった。

处理自己的手，就像是先打开开关一样，最初被人用指甲夹在前端，这样的刺激让我一度放松下来。 当他们高潮的时候，他们不停地在洞周围摩擦。 高峰时间的持续几乎让我的脑子短路了。

「ひぎっ…！！！っく、う、ぁ、あ゛ああぁあ！！！あっ、ま、って、イ、って、ます、今、イッ、あ゛ひ、ひぃ―――っ！！」  
「知ってますよ。赤葦さんが先の方責められるの弱いのもね」  
「はうぅぅぅ…っ！！あ、あっ、～～～～…っ！さ、き、っぽ、だけ、は…！はひ、おか、ひ、く、なっちゃう、あぅ、ん、んん…！！」  
「じゃあ胸も一緒にしようか。なぁ月島も胸舐めてよ」  
「……ほんと、発想がゲスいですよね。まぁいいデスケド」  
「え、あっ、ひゃあぅ！！」

“噫... ... ! ! 呜呜，呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! 啊，唔，唔，唔，唔，唔，唔，唔... ... ” “我知道。也知道赤苇小姐受不了对方的责备。” “哈呜呜... ... ! 啊，啊，~ ~ ... 只，只，只，只，只，只，只，只，只，只，只，会，啊，嗯，嗯... ! ! ” “那么胸部也一起来吧。喂，月岛也舔一下胸部吧。” “ ... ... 真的，这个想法很有创意，不是吗? 好主意。”“啊，啊，咿呀呜哇! ! ”

俺の熱がいじめられたまま、黒尾さんと月島さんが両方の胸を舐めてきた。さっきは片方だけだったけど、今度は右も左もだから単純に気持ちよさは倍。ちらりと目線をやれば、黒尾さんが舌先で俺の乳首を舐めまわしていて。月島さんは俺が見ているのに気が付くと、見せつけるように胸に吸い付いて、思い切り吸い上げてくる。

我的发烧一直被欺负着，黑尾先生和月岛先生舔着两边的胸部。 刚才只是其中一个，但这一次是右边和左边，所以单纯的舒服感加倍。 我瞥了一眼，只见黑尾学姐用舌尖舔着我的乳头。 只要月岛某发现我在看他，就会像是在炫耀一样紧贴在胸前，用力吸吮。

「ふはぁあぁぁ…っ！！」  
「ん、ふふ…。そんなに熱っぽい目で見ちゃっうなんて。やらしいデスネ」  
「っ、ちが…」  
「いいんですよ。もっともっと、いやらしくなってください…」  
「あっ、あぁ！だ、め、耳、しないで、んっ、んん―――…！！！」

“哈哈哈... ... ! ”“嗯，哈哈... ... 这么热情地看着我，这么可恶! ”“不，不... ... ” “没关系，请你变得更讨厌... ... ” 「啊，啊啊! 不、不要、不要、不要、不要、不要、不要... ! ! 」

見ていたことを指摘されて恥ずかしいのに、言われたらその声にすらぞくぞくしてしまう。きっと月島さんはそんな俺の様子を知っていて、今度はわざと耳を責めてきた。  
黒尾さんに胸舐めまわされるの気持ちいですか？とかもっと声出していいんですよ、とか、とにかく卑猥な言葉を散々吹き込まれて、頭がボーッとしてくる。  
ずっと言われ続ければ、まるで催眠にかかったみたいに、俺の思考も流されていって。

虽然被指出看到的事情而感到羞愧，但是被指出来的话连声音都会激动不已。 月岛先生一定知道我这副样子，这次是故意责备我的耳朵的。 被黑尾小姐舔胸的感觉好吗？ 总之，被灌输了许多下流的话语，我的脑子里一片空白。 如果一直被说下去，就好像被催眠了一样，我的思考也随之而去。

「ちょっと、足閉じないで。木兎さんが動きづらくなっちゃうデショ？いいところ擦ってほしくないんですか？」  
「っ、や、だ…！閉じないから、して、くださ…！」  
「…月島の調教やべーな…。さっきまで暴れてたのにこの素直さ…」  
「人は快感には抗えないですからね。ほら、木兎さんが止まってますよ？自分からどうしてほしいか言わないとだめデショ？」  
「あ、ぁ、ぼ、くと、さ、俺の、いいところ、擦って…！ゴリゴリって、木兎さんので、いっぱ、ぁ、あ゛あ゛あぁあぁあぁぁ――――っ！！！」

“等一下，别闭上你的脚。这会让木兔先生难以移动吗? 难道你不想让我给你擦点好处吗? ” “不、不要... ... ! 我、我不、不关门... ... ! ” “ ... 月岛的调教和笨手笨脚... . 刚才还在胡闹，这种坦率... ” “人是无法抗拒快感的。你看，木兔先生不动了吧? 必须自己告诉他该怎么做才好? ” 「啊，啊，我，咕，我的，好的地方，擦... ! 咕噜咕噜是木兔先生的，用力，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! 」

一息に入ってきた木兎さんの熱が、ピンポイントに俺の弱点を突く。その快感と言ったらもう。  
目の前がチカチカして、一瞬呼吸が止まった。ひくり、ひくりと腹を波打たせて、想像をはるかに上回る気持ちよさに身体中が歓喜する。

一口气进来的木兔先生的热度，刺中了我的弱点。 说到那种快感。 我的眼前一阵闪烁，呼吸一下子停止了。 肚子一抽一抽地波动着，比想象中的舒服得多，全身都为之欢喜。

ああ、気持ちいい。中を犯されるのが、こんなにもいいなんて知らなかった。  
でもこれがまだまだ序盤の快感なんだとしたら。  
きっと更なる高みがあるはず。

是啊，感觉真好。 我不知道里面被侵犯这么好。 但如果这还只是初期的快感的话。 一定会有更高的地方。

知りたい。もっと、俺が根を上げてしまうくらいの快感を…。

我想知道。 那种快感，让我更加生根发芽... 。

そんな望みをもって木兎さんを見つめれば、更に膨張した木兎さんのモノが勢いよく動き始めた。俺のお尻と木兎さんの腰が当たって、その音が部屋に響く。スピードが増すごとにその音の間隔が短くなって、抑えきれない声がどんどんでてくる。

抱着这样的希望望望着木兔先生，更加膨胀的木兔先生的物体开始活跃地移动起来。 我的屁股和木兔先生的腰部相撞，那声音在房间里回响。 声音的间隔越来越短，速度越来越快，声音也越来越难以抑制。

「う゛あっ、あ、ん、ん、んひ、っ、く、はあああぁぁぁ…っ！！」  
「くそ、これで、初物とか、マジかよ…！エロいんだよ、顔も、反応も…！」  
「っ、あひ、ぃ、いい、そこ、木兎さ、あっ、あっ、ひぐ、んぃいい――――…っ！！！」  
「はっ、はっ、もう…！煽りすぎなんだよ…！これで高2とか、むしろ、そっちの方が、犯罪だろ！ああ、だめだ、エロすぎる！こんなの手加減できないだろ！」  
「んぁあああっ！？あっ、あ゛っ、あ゛ああぁあっ！！！は、げし、んっ、ぁ、お腹、熱い、あつ、ん、ひ、ひううぅ…！！うあ、あ゛、ぁああああっ！！！」

“呜啊，啊，嗯，嗯咿，嗯咿，哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊... ... ! ”“可恶，这是第一次啊，真的吗... ! 色情啊，脸，反应... ... ! ” 「啊，鸭子，不，那里，木兔，啊，啊，鸭子，不错... ... ! ! 」 “哈，哈，已经... ... ”！ 你太煽动了... ！ 这样的话，高二之类的，反而是犯罪吧！ 哦，不行，太色情了！ 你不能这样对我! ” “啊啊啊啊! ”！ 啊，啊，啊啊啊啊 ！！！ 啊，激，嗯，啊，肚子，好烫，啊，嗯，咿呜呜呜... ! ！ 呜啊，啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊! ！ ! ”

獣みたいに喘いで、ただ快感だけを追い求めて。  
息が苦しくなって、だんだん視界がゆがんできた。誰かからか分からないけどキスされて、意識が遠のいていく。

像野兽一样喘息，只追求快感。 呼吸困难，视野渐渐变得扭曲。 我不知道是谁吻了我，然后我就失去了意识。

「っ、ん、あ、かーし…」  
「ん、ふ、っ、ぅ、ぅぅ…」  
「…いかがでした？もしお気に召したら、今度も特別にサービスしますから」  
「またのご予約もお待ちしてますよ？赤葦くん」

“唔，唔，啊，かし... ”“唔，唔，唔... ... ”“ ... ... 怎么样? 如果您喜欢的话，这次也会特别服务的。” “还在等您的预约哦? 赤苇小姐。”

そんな声を最後に聞いて、俺の視界は真っ暗に変わった。

最后听到这样的声音，我的视野变得一片漆黑。

次の瞬間はっとして目を開けると、俺がいるのはマッサージ店なんかじゃなかった。  
けれど俺の部屋でもない。おぼろげな記憶を俺がたどろうとすると、急に訪れたのは下腹部からの衝撃。下から何かに突き上げられるような感覚がした。

下一瞬间，我猛然睁开眼睛，发现我不在按摩院。 但那也不是我的房间。 我正要追溯模糊的记忆时，突然受到来自下腹部的冲击。 我觉得自己好像被什么东西从下面推上去了。

しかも1回じゃなくて、2回、3回と連続で…。  
というか、この動きってもしかして…！

而且不是一次，而是连续两次、三次... 。 或者说，这个动作是不是... ！

「っ、ちょ、ぁ、な、に…っ！！」  
「おはよー赤葦！」  
「木兎さん…っ！？や、お、はよう、じゃ、なくてっ！ぁ、な、んで、あんたの、入って…！」

“早、早上好，赤苇! ”“木兔先生... ... ? 早、早上好，不是这样的! 为、为什么，你的、进来... ... ”

動きである程度は察せたけど、俺は起きて早々木兎さんに犯されていた。  
というかこれは、起きてすぐというより寝ている間から犯されていたのでは？

从动作上可以猜到一定程度，但我一起床就被木兔侵犯了。 或者更确切地说，这不是刚起床就被侵犯了吗？

「いやー話せば長くなるんだけどさー」  
「っ！っ！く、ぅ、なるべく手短に説明してくださいぃ…！！」

“不，说来话长... ... ”“啊! 唔，请尽、尽量简短地说明一下... ... ! ! ”

さすがに睡眠時の出来事までは俺も把握できない。諸悪の根源に、現在に至るまでの経緯を問いただす。

我也无法把握睡眠时的情况。 追究万恶的根源，追究至今为止的经过。

「えーと、まず合宿でできなくて溜まってたじゃん？で、次の日休みだからって遠慮なしに俺の部屋で昨日ヤッて。いつもなら先に赤葦が起きるんだけど、疲れてたからか？俺が先に起きちゃって。無理させたかなーって心配で体撫でてたら、赤葦エロい反応するもんだから…。ちょっとだけ、ちょっとだけって思ってる間に俺のが入ってたみたいな」  
「後半の話、適当すぎません！？てか、無理させたの分かってるならなんで入れてんですか…！」  
「え～？だってかすれ気味の赤葦の声めっちゃ色っぽかったんだもん！あれで我慢できるなんて男じゃない！」  
「～～～っ！！！この、節操、なし…っ！！」

“呃... ... 首先因为没能参加集训，不是很累吗? ”？ 所以，就算第二天休息，也不用客气，昨天在我的房间里乱搞。 平常总是先起红苇，是不是因为累了？ 我先起床的。 因为害怕强迫自己做什么，只是用手摸了一下，就会有 H 反应... 。 就一会儿，就一会儿，就好像里面有我的东西 “后半部分的话，不是太合适了吗? 话说，如果你知道我强迫你的话，为什么要放进去... ... ! ” “什么? 因为芦苇的嘶哑的声音太多了! 他不是那种能够忍受的人! ” “ ~ ~ ~ ! ! 你这个没节操的... ! ! ”

ずいぶんと重要部分を切り取られた説明を聞かされた。要は朝から木兎さんが盛った結果らしい。さっきまでの恐ろしい夢も、もしかすると木兎さんの悪戯が夢に反映したせいなんじゃないのか。  
黒尾さんと月島の登場は…、まぁ、合宿明けだからよく記憶に残っていたせいだと思いたい。

我听到了一个很重要的解释。 重点似乎是木兔先生从早上开始盛气凌人的结果。 刚才那个可怕的梦，莫非也是木兔先生的恶作剧反映在梦里的缘故。 黑尾和月岛的登场... . 也许是因为刚结束集训，所以经常留在记忆中。

くそ、寝る前も、寝てる間も、起きてからもずっと入れられてるとか…！体力的にも精神的にも無理がある！頼むから一回休ませてほしい…。

可恶，睡觉之前、睡觉之后、起床之后都一直被关着... ... ！ 体力上和精神上都有些勉强！ 拜托了，让我休息一次... 。

「あっ、あっ、も、無理、ですから…！俺、そんなにできな…！」  
「むぅ…。でもさー、寝てる赤葦はもっとしてっておねだりしてたし…」  
「っ！！？？げ、幻聴、じゃ、ないんですか、それ…！」

“啊，啊，也、也做不到，所以... ... ! 我不能这么做... ... ”“呜... ... 可是，睡着的红苇子还要求多吃点... ... ” “ ! ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 那个... ... ! ”

…本音を言えば。心当たりは、大いにある。  
夢の最悪な部分だけ現実に影響を及ぼしている。

说实话。 我有很多线索。 只有梦境最糟糕的部分影响着现实。

ああ、まずい。そうなってくると夢で起こったことが、一部現実でも起こっていたんじゃ？  
もっと…ってこの人に言ったのか俺は。まさか自分の足で引き寄せたりしてないよな。いや、きっとしていない。していないと思いたい…。

哦，糟了。 这样一来，在梦中发生的一些事情会不会在现实中发生了呢？ 你跟这个人说了更多吗。 你不会是想亲自把我拉过去吧。 不，肯定没有。 我希望我没有... 。

「え～！？絶対言ってた！しかも俺の名前も呼んでたし！なぁ、どんな夢見てたんだよ？俺が出てたの？もしかしてエロいやつ？」  
「っ、み、見てませんから、エロい夢なんて！快適に眠ってました！」  
「ふ～ん？なんか嘘くさいなー。嘘っぽいから白状するまでいじめちゃおっかなー」  
「な…っ！！？ついてません、嘘なんて、ひ、ぃ、ぁあああっ！！」

“什么! ? 他绝对是这么说的! 而且他还叫我的名字! 喂，你做了什么梦? 是不是我说的? 是不是那个 H? ” “我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我 「嗯? 总觉得好像在说谎啊。好像在说谎，所以在坦白之前不能欺负你哦ー」「什... ! ? ? 没有说谎，骗什么的，咿，啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! 」

はい、あなたと黒尾さんと月島に犯される夢見てました、なんて正直に言えるわけない。  
言えるわけないのに、機嫌をそこねた木兎さんは寝起きの俺を容赦なく責めてくる。

是的，我一直梦想着被你、黑尾小姐和月岛侵犯，怎么可能说实话。 明明不能说，却心情不好的木兔先生毫不留情地责备起床的我。

意識がないうちに勝手に高められた身体は、いい具合に敏感で。それこそ目の前の人好みのとろけ方。  
でも白状したところで、どうせこの人が元気になるだけだし。  
かと言って黙秘決め込んでも、きっと攻め手がひどくなるだけだし。  
どっちを選ぼうと結果は同じなんだよなぁ…。

在没有意识的情况下，随意提升的身体非常敏感。 这才是眼前人所喜欢的融洽方式。 不过就算坦白了，反正只会让这个人好起来。 但是即使保持沉默，攻击手也只会变得更厉害。 不管你选哪个，结果都一样。

「はぁ、ぁ、っ、木兎、さ…」  
「イッちゃった？嫌々言いながら赤葦も感じてんじゃん」  
「っ、だ、れの、せいで、ん、んんん…！」

“哈啊，啊，木兔啊... ... ”“高潮了吗? 连赤苇都有感觉了吧? ”“因，因，因，嗯，嗯嗯嗯嗯... ... ”

そんな風に心の中では頭を抱えているのに、イッた後にキスとかされたら落ちるのなんて一瞬。舌を絡められれば、もうどうにでもしてくれって気持ちになってしまう。  
もういいや、結果が同じなら言ってしてしまおう。どのみち今日一日俺がベッドから出られなくなるのは今決まった。

就这样在心里抱着头，高潮之后被吻的话就会掉下去，真是一瞬间。 如果舌头被缠住了，就会产生无论如何都无所谓的心情。 算了，结果一样的话就直说吧。 反正我今天一整天都下不了床，这是现在决定的。

「っ、わ、かった、言いますから！さっき見てた夢は―――！！」

”我，我，我会告诉你的! 我刚才做的梦是真的! ”

にやにやしながら内容を聞いてる木兎さんの顔を見ても全然嬉しくない。絶対いい方向に向かってない。

看到微笑着听内容的木兔先生，我一点都不高兴。 绝对不会朝好的方向发展。

「―――へぇー…。赤葦そんなエッチな夢見てたんだ～。なんだ、昨日のじゃ足りなかった？」

“喂，赤苇... ... 做了那么色色的梦啊。怎么，昨天的还不够吗? ”

足りなくなんてなかった。ていうか俺があんな夢を見たのは木兎さんにも原因はあるんじゃないのか。とは言えない。  
言えないから、諦めて一番早く全てが片付く回答をしよう。

没有什么是不够的。 话说回来，我做那样的梦是不是木兔先生也有原因。 不能这么说。 因为不能说，所以放弃吧，做出最快解决一切的回答。

「…足りませんでした、って言ったら、満足させてくれるんですか？」  
「お望みのままに！！！」

「 ... 如果我说不够的话，你会满足我吗? 」「如你所愿! ! ! 」

…いや、1ミリも望んではないんですけどね。  
あんたのは1ミリどころじゃなく大きくなってますけど。

... ... 不，我一毫米都不想要。 你的不是一毫米，而是长大了。

ああ、さようなら俺の貴重な休み。  
こうなったら俺も腹をくくって、今日は一日あなたに付き合ってあげますよ。

啊，再见我宝贵的假期。 这样的话，我也下定决心了，今天我陪你一整天。

だから無茶させられた分、今度はちゃんと甘えさせてくださいね？

所以，既然你们强迫我这么做，现在就让我好好地撒娇吧？


End file.
